Naruto the God of destruction
by HyperA2019
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is Universe 0 god of destruction and with help of Hinata Hyuuga who became Angel of Universe 0 along with Sasuke Uchiha who became Surpreme Kai they will protect their Universe from the. Forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1: Dragons gift

Chapter 1: Dragons gift

It was a nice calm day as a young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was exploring the cave into Naruto noticed an unfamiliar creature which Naruto approached the unfamiliar creature then Naruto asked "Who are you" so the unfamiliar creature replied "I am Ryujin of the seven Ninjaverse dragon balls and who are you".

After Ryujin spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto and it is nice to meet you great dragon" which Ryujin said "Tell me about yourself" then Naruto explained about his life being mistreated so Ryujin frowned.

After Ryujin frowned Ryujin calmed down which Ryujin said "I like to make you an offer" then Naruto asked "What is it that you want to offer" so Ryujin replied "I offer you two wishes and I will grant it".

After Ryujin spoke Naruto asked "Is there stuff that you can grant" which Ryujin replied "There are some wishes that I am able to grant and some wishes like revival of the hidden leaf village warriors I can not grant" then Naruto said "That is acceptable because only the gods can grant such a wish" so Ryujin asked "What is your two wishes".

After Ryujin spoke Naruto said "I wish to be God of destruction and I wish I have same knowledge as Beerus the God of destruction" which Ryujins eyes glew then Ryujin shot a bit of energy into Naruto causing him to change into God of destruction so Ryujin said "Your two wishes has been granted your now Universe 0 God of destruction".

After Ryujin spoke Ryujin tapped Naruto's forehead which Ryujin granted Naruto the same knowledge that Beerus the god of destruction obtained then Naruto said "Thank you for granting my two wishes" so Ryujin replied "You welcome".

After Ryujin spoke Ryujin disappeared which Naruto went out of the forest then Naruto channels some chakra so Naruto went to his place.

After Naruto went to his place Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto walked in so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the bedroom which Naruto walked into the bedroom then Naruto took his clothes off so Naruto got into bed.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto relaxed which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto entered the dreamscape so Naruto appeared in the dreamscape.

After Naruto appeared in the dreamscape Naruto noticed an unfamiliar creature which Naruto looked at the unfamiliar creature then Naruto said "I am Naruto the Universe 0 God of destruction and who are you" so the unfamiliar creature replied "You can call me Bills the father of Universe 7 God destruction Beerus and Champa the Universe 6 God of destruction".

After Bills spoke Naruto asked "Lord Bills do you know who my parents are" which Bills replied "I do know who your parents are" then Naruto asked "What is my parents name" so Bills replied "Your fathers name is Minato Namikaze and your mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze".

After Bills spoke Naruto asked "Do you know what happened to my parents" which Bills replied "I do know what happened to your parents" then Naruto asked "What happened to my parents" so Bills explained everything that happened.

After Bills explained everything that happened Naruto felt angry which Naruto snarled then Naruto growled "When I get my hands on that Murderous bastard Madara Uchiha" so Naruto furiously yelled "I AM GOING TO DESTROY HIM".

After Naruto furiously spoke Naruto calmed down which Naruto said "Thank you for telling me who my parents are and I am greatful that you told me what happened to my parents" then Bills said "You welcome and if you see my former angel tell him his former God of destruction wish him to get back shape" so Naruto replied "I do not know what your angel looks like but I will pass a message".

On the next day Naruto woke up Naruto got out of bed which Naruto got his clothes on then Naruto went out of the bedroom so Naruto went to the kitchen.

After Naruto went to the kitchen Naruto entered the kitchen which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the door so Naruto unlocked the door.

After Naruto unlocked the door Naruto opened the door which Naruto went outside then Naruto closed the door so Naruto locked the door.

After Naruto locked the door Naruto went to the hokage office which Naruto entered the hokage office then Naruto looked at the third hokage so Naruto said "I know who my parents are and I know what happened to my parents".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen asked "How did you know" which Naruto replied "An ancient spirit told me who my parents are and what happened to them" then Third hokage Hurizen got out a set of keys so Third hokage Hurizen gave Naruto the set of keys.

After Third hokage Hurizen gave Naruto the set of keys Third hokage Hurizen said "Those are keys to the Namikaze estate" which Naruto said "Thank you for the keys to my parents home" then Naruto went out of the hokage office so Naruto went out of the hokage building.

After Naruto went out of the hokage building Naruto went to the Namikaze estate which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto smiled so Naruto explored the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto explored the Namikaze estate Naruto searched for his parents jutsu scroll which Naruto found his parents jutsu scroll with copy of the forbidden jutsu scroll then Naruto opened the two scrolls so Naruto studied each jutsu.

After Naruto studied each jutsu Naruto closed the two scrolls which Naruto went to the training room then Naruto worked on each jutsu so Naruto started to create God of destruction jutsu.

After Naruto started to create God of destruction jutsu Spirit of Bills the God of destruction appeared which Bills asked "What jutsu do you know" then Naruto replied "For Taijutsu I know Spinning kick, Dragon tail kick, Tornado kick, Howling fist, Uzumaki barrage, Uzumaki dragon slam, Yellowflash bullets and Red death piledriver" so Spirit of Bills the god of destruction said "Those are good Taijutsu and what Genjutsu do you know".


	2. Chapter 2: UzuNami training

Chapter 2: UzuNami training

After spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For Genjutsu I know Morning sun, Demon forest, Fox Paradise, Hypnotic haze, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good genjutsu and what ninjutsu do you know" then Naruto said "For Ninjutsu I know rasengan, lightning thunder god jutsu, Transformation jutsu, subsitution jutsu, sexy jutsu, Harem jutsu, shadow clone jutsu, Multi shadow clone jutsu and Rasengan" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good ninjutsu and what wind style jutsu do you know".

After the spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For wind style jutsu I know air cutter, gale palm, Kaze crush, fox howl, Typhoon dragon, Wind, Windra, Windga and rasenshuriken" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good wind style jutsu and what water style jutsu do you know" then Naruto said "For water style jutsu I know aquaball, aqua bomb, aqua dragon, aqua tornado, Water, Watera, Waterga, Rasenqua and aqua hammer" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good water style jutsu and what fire style jutsu do you know".

After Spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For fire style jutsu I know flame shuriken, fox fireball, pyro dragon, pyro flame bomb, Fire, Fira, Firaga and rasenblaze" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good fire and earth style jutsu do you know" then Naruto said "For earth style jutsu I know mud dragon, mud bomb, mud bullets, rock blast, Rasenrock and stone hammer" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good earth style jutsu and what lightning style jutsu do you know".

After the spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For lightning style jutsu I know Lightning blast, Lightning beam, Lightning hound, Lightning dragon, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga and Rasenbolt" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction said "Those are good lightning style jutsu and what wood style jutsu do you know" then Naruto said "For wood style jutsu I know wood dragon, wood hammer, wood blast, Rasenju and wood crush" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good wood style jutsu and what ice style jutsu do you know".

After the spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For ice style jutsu I know ice dragon, ice hammer, ice blast, Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga and Rasenice" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good ice style jutsu and what lava style jutsu do you know" then Naruto said "For lava style jutsu I know lava dragon, lava bomb, lava blast and Magma rasengan" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good lava style jutsu and what sand style jutsu do you know".

After spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For sand style jutsu I know sand dragon, sand shuriken, sand hammer, Rasuna and sand crush" which spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good sand style jutsu and what crystal style jutsu" then Naruto said "For Crystal style jutsu I know crystal dragon, crystal shuriken, Rasenstal and crystal hammer" so spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good crystal style jutsu and what Kenjutsu do you know".

After spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For Kenjutsu I know wasp sting, gust slash, viper bite, cyclone, dancing edge, shark bite, fast blade, red lotus blade, flat blade, shining blade, seraph blade, hard slash, power slash, frost bite, freezebite, cresent blade, sickle moon, dance of red death and dance of yellowflash" which spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good Kenjutsu and what sealing jutsu do you know" then Naruto said "For Sealing jutsu I know Four point barrier, Truth Teller, Haraishin mark, Summoning seal, Tracker, MinaKushi box and UzuNami tomb" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good sealing jutsu and what healing jutsu do you know".

After spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For Healing jutsu I know mitotic regeneration, mystical palm, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Regen, Esuna and Life saver plus I know my mothers chakra chain bind" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good Healing jutsu and what special jutsu to you know" then Naruto said "For Special jutsu I know chakra chain bind, chakra chain dragon, chakra chain spear, chakra chain punch and chakra chain slice" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good special jutsu and what Senjutsu do you know".

After spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For Senjutsu I know Rasengan barrage, Toad water pistol, MinaKushi blast, UzuNami Thunder and Foxfire canon" which the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good Senjutsu and what Forbidden jutsu do you know" then Naruto said  
"For forbidden jutsu I know Electronic Thunder, Impure world resurrection, Forest of fear, Shinigami curse, Blazing Inferno and Madussa glare" so the spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are good forbidden jutsu and what God of destruction jutsu do you know".

After spirit of Bills the god of destruction spoke Naruto said "For God of destruction jutsu I created MinaKushi Kamehameha, UzuNami Kaioken, Rasenbomb, Rasenbeam Cannon, Rasenjavelin, Konoha teleportation, Ramenball and Kyuubi Hakai" which spirit of Bills the god of destruction replied "Those are excellent god of destruction jutsu you created" then Naruto said "I agree those are excellent god of destruction jutsu I created" so spirit of Bills the god of destruction disappeared.

After spirit of Bills the god of destruction disappeared Naruto sensed trouble which Naruto went to the door then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto went outside which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto went to where he sensed trouble.

After Naruto went to where he sensed trouble Naruto walked in which Naruto noticed a female member of the Hyuuga clan was in trouble then Naruto noticed a rogue ninja so Naruto listens to the rogue ninja.

After Naruto listened to the rogue ninja Naruto felt angry which Naruto got out a smoke bomb then Naruto used the smoke bomb so the rogue ninja said "Who dares to stop me from claiming a female member of the hyuuga clan".


	3. Chapter 3: Ki of hope

Chapter 3: Ki of hope

After the rogue ninja spoke Naruto said "I am the one who dares to stop you from claiming a female member of the Hyuuga clan" which the rogue ninja said "who are you" then Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make that double" so Naruto said "To protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent from confrontation".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "I announce the will of fire with truth and love" which Naruto said "I shine like the stars above" then Naruto came out of hiding so the smoke disappeared.

After the smoke disappeared Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and scum surrender now or I will fight" which the rogue ninja looked unamused then the rogue ninja said "Foolish boy I am Darkeru and I will kill this female if you do not give me the fight I desire" then Naruto grinned so Naruto said "Foolish mortal I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Universe 0 god of destruction and I am not afraid of you".

After Naruto spoke Darkeru said "Lets see how strong you are" which Naruto channels some chakra then Naruto said "I can tell that you have a good heart and it has a lot of grey" so Naruto got ready to fight.

After Naruto got ready to fight Naruto grinned which Naruto said "I hope that you do not displease me because as a god of destruction I do not want a fight to be a complete waste of my time" then Darkeru went to attack so Naruto went to attack.

After Naruto went to attack Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art howling fist" which Naruto attacked Darkeru with Taijutsu art howling fist then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Tornado kick" so Naruto attacked Darkeru with Taijutsu art Tornado kick.

After Naruto attacked Darkeru with Taijutsu art Tornado kick Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art dragon tail kick" which Naruto attacked Darkeru with Taijutsu art dragon tail kick then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets" so Naruto attacked Darkeru with Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets.

After Naruto attacked Darkeru with Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets Naruto channels some god of destruction Ki which Naruto yelled "God of destruction art UzuNami Kamehameha" then Naruto attacked Darkeru with God of destruction art UzuNami Kamehameha so Naruto coats Darkeru in god of destruction Ki.

After Naruto coats Darkeru in god of destruction Ki Naruto formed a handsign which Naruto yelled "God of destruction art Kyuubi Hakai" then Naruto erased Darkeru with God of destruction art Kyuubi Hakai so Naruto channels some healing chakra.

After Naruto channels some healing chakra Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto yelled "Healing jutsu mitotic regeneration" then Naruto heals the female member of the Hyuuga clan with healing jutsu mitotic regeneration so Naruto helps the female member of the Hyuuga clan up.

After Naruto helped the female member of the Hyuuga clan up Naruto asked "Who are you" which the female member of the Hyuuga clan said "My name is Hinata Hyuuga and what is your name" then Naruto grinned so Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am Universe 0 god of destruction".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "Thank you for saving me" which Naruto replied "You welcome" then Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" so Hinata replied "That would be wonderful".

After Hinata spoke Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate which Hinata said "Thank you for walking me home" then Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips so Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips Hinata opened the door which Hinata entered the Hyuuga estate then Hinata closed the door so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto had something to drink which Naruto had a wash then Naruto cleaned his teeth so Naruto smiled.

After Naruto smiled Naruto went out of the kitchen which Naruto went to the bedroom then Naruto entered the bedroom so Naruto took his clothes off.

After Naruto took his clothes off Naruto got into bed which Naruto relaxed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed Whis the Angel of universe 7 then Naruto noticed Beerus the Universe 7 god of destruction so Naruto asked "Lord Beerus why are you here".

After Naruto spoke Beerus said "We are here because we like to invite you to the Tournament of power" which Naruto asked "What is the tournament of power" then Whis said "Tournament of power where warriors of each universe compete for the access of the Super dragon balls and the universe who do not win usually get erased but the universe who do not win they will not be allowed to leave until the ten year block has been removed by Lord Zeno" so Naruto said "That sounds rather interesting and I can use the Super dragon balls to gain Hakaishin transformation".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the council meeting room so Naruto entered the council meeting room.

After Naruto entered the council meeting room Naruto listened to the talk which Naruto channels some chakra then Naruto sent a chakra pulse to dispel the Genjutsu so Naruto said "Members of the council I am here because I wish to reform the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "we will need to do a vote" which Naruto said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Hiashi said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Inoichi said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".


	4. Chapter 4: Namekian Faith

Chapter 4: Namekian Faith

After Inoichi spoke Shikaku said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Chozo said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Sibi said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Tsunade said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Tsunade spoke Tsume said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Asuma said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Third hokage Hurizen said "I vote yes for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Mebuki said "I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Mebuki spoke Danzo said "I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and on behalf of the Uchiha clan I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Koharu said "I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Homaru said "I vote no for return of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Third hokage Hurizen said "You are accepted as leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "Thank you for accepting me as leader of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Naruto went out of the council meeting room then Naruto went outside so Naruto channels some god of destruction Ki.

After Naruto channels some God of destruction Ki Naruto formed a handsign which Naruto yelled "God of destruction art Konoha teleportation" then Naruto teleported to Capsule corp so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto scans for the dragon balls which Naruto sensed the dragon balls then Naruto went to the dragon balls so Naruto took the dragon balls.

After Naruto took the dragon balls Naruto ran to a forest which Naruto placed the seven dragon balls into position then Naruto activated the seven dragon balls so Naruto said "Mighty dragon appear and grant my two wishes".

After Naruto spoke Shenron appeared which Shenron asked "What is your two wishes" which Naruto said "My first wish is that Hinata Hyuuga gain same abilities as Universe 7 angel Whis and my other wish Hinata Hyuuga have the same abilities as Path of the six sages brother Hamura Otsutsuki" then Shenrons eyes glew so Shenron teleported Hinata her very own angel scepter.

After Shenron teleported Hinata her very own angel scepter Shenron said "I have granted the two wishes" which Naruto said "Thank you for granting my two wishes" then Shenron disappeared so the seven dragon balls went to the seven corners of planet earth.

After the seven dragon balls went to the seven corners of planet earth Naruto channels God of destruction Ki which Naruto formed a handsign then Naruto yelled "God of destruction art Konoha teleportation" so Naruto teleported back to the hidden leaf village.

After Naruto teleported back to the hidden leaf village Naruto went to the Namikaze estate which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the bedroom which Naruto entered the bedroom then Naruto took his clothes off so Naruto got into bed.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto relaxed which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto entered the dreamscape so Naruto appeared in the dreamscape.

After Naruto appeared in the dreamscape Naruto noticed he was in an arena which Naruto noticed the other gods of destruction then Naruto noticed the grand priest so the grand priest said "Welcome gods of destruction in the universal meeting room and I have summoned you god of destruction for an important reason".

After the grand priest spoke Naruto asked "what is this purpose" which the grand priest replied "The evil gods has returned and they are powerful villians that even Frieza is unable to defeat them" then Naruto said "I think that we should have a tournament to help our warriors prepare for a fight against the evil gods chosen warriors" so Zeno replied "That is a good idea because there boss Aragon is powerful enough that rivals me in my true form".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto scans the hidden leaf village so Naruto sensed Hinata.

After Naruto sensed Hinata Naruto went to Hinata which Naruto approached Hinata then Naruto asked "Do you want to come to Namek with me" so Hinata replied "Why do you want to travel to Namek".

After Hinata spoke Naruto said "I plan to visit Namek because I like to use the Namekian dragon balls to revive five warriors as the defenders of the leaf" which Hinata asked "Who do you plan to revive as defenders of the leaf" then Naruto replied "I plan to use the Namekian dragon balls to revive Goku's brother Raditz, Vegeta's brother Tarble, Piccolo's brother Tampourine, Frieza's brother Blizzard and Cells twin brother Guardian" so Hinata said "Those five would make excellent defenders of the leaf".

Aftee Hinata spoke Naruto held onto Hinata which Hinata got out her angel scepter then Hinata channels her angel Ki into her angel scepter so Hinata activated her angel scepter.

After Hinata activated her angel scepter Hinata tapped the ground with her angel scepter then the couple glew so the couple teleported to Namek.

After the couple teleported to Namek Hinata followed Naruto to the Namekian dragon balls which Naruto activated the seven Namekian dragon balls then Naruto said "Mighty dragon appear and grant my two wishes" so the Namekian dragon Parunga appeared.

After the Namekian dragon Parunga appeared the Namekian dragon Parunga asked "I wish that you revive five warriors as good guys who will protect the hidden leaf village from the evil gods" which Parunga said "I will need the name of the five warriors to revive as good guys who desire to protect the ninja world from the evil gods" then Naruto replied "The five warriors who I like you to revive as good guys who will protect the hidden leaf village is Goku's brother Raditz, Vegeta's brother Tarble, Piccolo's brother Tampourine, Frieza's brother Blizzard and Cells twin brother Guardian" so Parunga replied "I can grant that wish that it counts as two wishes".


	5. Chapter 5: Reuinion of the warrior

Chapter 5: Reuinion of the warrior

After Parunga spoke Parunga's eyes glew which five warriors appeared then Parunga disappeared so the seven Namekian dragon balls flew to the seven corners of the planet.

After the seven Namekian dragon balls flew to the seven corners of the planet Naruto looked at the five warriors which Naruto said "Greetings warriors my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Universe 0 God of destruction and this is Hinata Hyuuga the angel of Universe 0" then Tarble stepped in so Tarble said "I am Tarble of Planet Vegeta and we are the warriors who defeated by the Saiyan named Goku".

After Tarble spoke Raditz asked "Why are we here on the planet Namek" which Naruto said "You are here because I used power of the power of the Namekian dragon balls to revive the five of you" then Tarble asked "Why did you chose to revive the five of us" so Naruto replied "I chosen to revive you five because I like to recruit you for a mission".

After Naruto spoke Tarble asked "What is this mission" which Naruto replied "The mission is to stop the evil gods and save the ninja world from the evil organization known as the Akatsuki" then the five looked at each other so the five looked at Naruto.

After the five looked at Naruto Tarble said "Tell us what you know about this evil organization" which Naruto explained all he knew about the Akatsuki then the five warriors frowned so the five warriors looked at each other.

After the five warriors looked at each other Tarble asked "Naruto has given us a chance for a new life and the evil organization they wish to obtain power of the tailed beasts to use the dark reanimation to revive Path of the six sages mother Kaguya as an unbeatable evil goddess who desire to take over the world" which Raditz said "I will not allow such a vile thing to happen and brother of Kakarot a Saiyan who is known as Goku the evil organization will not be allowed to succeed" then Blizzard said "I agree those fools must be stopped at all cost" so the remaining three nodded.

After the remaining three nodded the five looked at Naruto which Tarble said "We five have decided to join you in the mission to defeat the Akatsuki and together the seven of us will save the world" then Raditz looked curious so Raditz asked "Would it be OK we visit Universe 7 planet earth".

After Raditz spoke Naruto said "I am interested to see how you face your brother in a match and it be perfect reason for you to gain new attacks by recreating it from using what you learned from a match" which the seven gathered together then Hinata activated her angel scepter so Hinata tapped the ground with her angel scepter.

After Hinata tapped the ground with her angel scepter the seven glew which the seven teleported to Goku's training ground then Naruto grinned so Naruto said "This is an impressive training ground Goku Kakarot".

After Naruto spoke Goku said "That is mighty kind of you but who are you" which Naruto replied "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Universe 0 god of destruction and the five warriors who is with my angel of Universe 0 are the five you once defeated in battle" then Goku noticed his brother so Goku asked "How is it possible the five warriors who I once defeated is here with you Lord Naruto".

After Goku spoke Naruto said "I used the item known as the seven Namekian dragon balls to revive the five warriors who you once defeated in battle and unlike the last time you defeated them I used the Namekian dragon balls to revive them as good guys who help me protect the ninja world from an evil organization known as the Akatsuki" which Raditz stepped in then Raditz said "Goku bring your friends and if you wish to see how strong we are we simply have a five on five battle" so Goku replied "I guess that be perfect reason to test your skills in a match".

After Goku spoke Goku went to get his friends which Goku arrived with his friends then Raditz grinned then Raditz said "Nephew Gohan has grown impressively well and his power rivals your own when I faced you in battle" so Goku replied "I am happy you say something kind because not only I trained my son in way of the Saiyan his education helped to make him the man I am proud to call my son".

After Goku spoke Raditz said "little Nephew Goten needs to balance way of the Saiyan with Education of the planet earth because once he balance his education with his training as a Saiyan I believe he would grow strong enough to rival our father the Saiyan named Bardock" which Goku replied "I agree with you and I am sure my wife ChiChi help me balance Gotens education with training in the way if the Saiyan" then Naruto said "Now that you had a nice chat I will tell you the match up and I suggest you do not take it easy because it be an insult to the persons warrior pride" so Goku replied "That is acceptable and do not worry we will not take it easy on the five on five match".

After Goku spoke Naruto said "The match will be Raditz vs Goku, Tarble vs Vegeta, Piccolo vs Tambourine, Blizzard vs Krilin and Guardian vs Yamcha" which Goku said "That sounds good because that gives me the chance to show my brother how strong I am" then Hinata said "I will be the ref unless one of you females wish to be ref of this five on five match" so Bulma stepped in.

After Bulma stepped in Bulma said "I will act as the ref and the rule is simple your not allowed to kill your opponent" which Naruto replied "That is acceptable because I do not want one of the protectors of this planet to be killed" then Bulma said "First match is Goku vs Raditz" so the two Saiyan brothers stepped in.

After the two Saiyan brothers stepped in Raditz said "Show me your strongest form" which Goku replied "OK brother allow me to show you the power of Super Saiyan blue" then Goku unleashed his energy so Goku went Super Saiyan blue.

After Goku went Super Saiyan blue Raditz scans Goku which Raditz said "That is mighty impressive and thanks to my training in the realm known ad Hell I managed to unlock a power that is much like Super Saiyan blue" then Goku asked "Brother what form did you unlock from the training in hell" so Raditz replied "The form I managed to unlock is known as Super Saiyan Silver and Super Saiyan Silver is one of the legendary Devine powers that only a Saiyan can awaken".


	6. Chapter 6: Blue vs Silver

Chapter 6: Blue vs Silver

After Raditz spoke Raditz unleashed his energy which Raditz went Super Saiyan silver then Raditz said "I hope you do not take it easy because once this five on five match finished I will teach you and your kids our fathers signature attack Riot javelin" so Goku replied "I would be happy to learn our fathers signature attack and if it is possible you could teach us our mothers signature attack".

After Goku spoke Raditz said "If your wife managed to awaken her own Ki I will teach her our mothers signature attack Mother nature" which ChiChi said "You had a talk now let the match begin" then Raditz clashes martial arts moves with his brother Goku so Raditz yelled "Special Sunday".

After Raditz spoke Raditz fires his Special sunday attack which Goku yelled "Kamehameha" then Goku blocked Raditzs specoal sunday attack with Kamehameha so Raditz yelled "Super double sunday".

After Raditz spoke Raditz fired his Super double sunday at his brother Goku which Raditz yelled "Victorious Riot Javelin" then Raditz defeated his brother with a powerful Victorious Riot javelin so Raditz heals his brother.

After Raditz healed his brother Raditz said "Tomorrow I will teach you and your two kids our fathers signature attack Riot javelin" which Gohan asked "Why do you want to teach us grandfathers signature attack" then Raditz replied "It is a birth right because since your father is my brother I will teach you Riot javelin since it is basicly a family move" so Raditz said "You do not need to thank me because if you use the dragon balls you can wish for a scroll with our fathers Ki attacks including his signature attack Riot javelin".

After Raditz spoke Goku said "That is a good idea and I will wish for ability to teleport to your location" which the two brothers stepped back then the other two Saiyan brothers stepped in so Tarble said "Brother I hope that you give it your best because like Raditz I have unlocked the power of Super Saiyan silver".

After Tarble spoke Vegeta said "I am impressed that you gained the ability to enter Super Saiyan silver because like Kakarot who goes by the name Goku I have the ability to enter Super Saiyan blue" which Vegeta unleashed his energy then Vegeta entered Super Saiyan blue so Tarble unleashed his energy.

After Tarble unleashed his energy Tarble entered Super Saiyan silver which Tarble clashed attacks with Vegeta then Tarble yelled "Majestic beam spiral" so Tarble fired his Majestic beam spiral.

After Tarble fired his Majestic beam spiral Vegeta yelled "Gatlin gun" which Vegeta blocked his brothers majestic beam spiral with Gatlin gun then Tarble yelled "Super Majestic beam spiral" so Tarble attacked his brother with Super Majestic beam spiral.

After Tarble attacked his brother with Super Majestic beam spiral Tarble yelled "Majestic orion combo" which Tarble defeated Vegeta with Majestic orion combo then Tarble heals his brother so Tarble said "There is no point to continue because the five of you would not be able to defeat us because the five of us gained the ability of our species legendary special transformation and Guardian has a special form that rivals Cells perfect form known as Sapphire guardian".

After Tarble spoke Piccalo said "I tested our power level to yours and you are correct that you would have defeated us but it would not have been easy since we do train in the hyperbolic time chamber" which Tambourine got out a scroll then he threw a scroll to his brother so Tambourine said "That tells you how to unlock our species legendary transformation".

After Tambourine spoke Blizzard grinned which Blizzard said "If you see that idiotic brother of mine Frieza tell him Ruby is better than gold" then Guardian said "If you see my brother Cell tell him that power od ruby guardian is better than power of perfect cell" so Hinata channels some angel ki.

After Hinata channels some angel ki which Hinata activated her angel scepter then Hinata tapped the ground with her angel scepter so the seven teleported to the hidden leaf village.

After the seven teleported to the hidden leaf village the seven went to the hokage office which the seven entered the hokage office then the five warriors deactivated their transformation so Naruto said "Lord hokage meet the five defenders of the leaf".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen asked "Who is basicly the leader of the defendeers" which Tarble replied "my name is Tarble and I am the one who is basicly the leader of the five defenders since out of the five of us I am the one who has most experience leading us to victory" then Third hokage Hurizen asked "Do you have a place to live" so Tarble replied "We do have a place to live and like a storage scroll I have a place within the blue capsole".

After Tarble spoke Naruto said "Follow me to a place where you can basicly unseal a place for you to live in" which the five warriors followed the couple to an empty field then Naruto said "You can unseal the place here and enjoy your new life as members of the hidden leaf village" so Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate.

After Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate Hinata said "Thank you for walking me home" which Naruto replied "I did not need to ask you if you wanted me to walk you home but you welcome" then Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips so Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips Hinata opened the door which Hinata entered the Hyuuga estate then Hinata closed the door so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto had something to drink which Naruto had a wash then Naruto cleaned his teeth so Naruto smiled.

After Naruto smiled Naruto went out of the kitchen which Naruto went to the bedroom then Naruto entered the bedroom so Naruto took his clothes off.

After Naruto took his clothes off Naruto got into bed which Naruto relaxed then Naruto closed his eyes so Naruto entered the dreamscape.

After Naruto entered the dreamscape Naruto appeared in the dreamscape which Naruto noticed an unfamiliar figure then Naruto looked at the unfamiliar figure so Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the universe 0 god of destruction and who are you".


	7. Chapter 7: Defender of universe 0

Chapter 7: Defender of universe 0

After Naruto spoke the unfamiliar figure said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have been crowned Universe 0 Supreme Kai by a powerful person known as Zeno and I was trained by the original user of the Sharingan Indra Otsutsuki" which Naruto asked "Why was you crowned Universe 0 Surpeme kai" then Sasuke replied "I was crowned Surpeme kai because I defeated a corrupted member of the Uchiha clan" so Naruto said "I am impressed that you a sharingan user gained such a rank but I am universe 0 god of destruction while Hinata is Angel of universe 0".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto went outside so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the forest then Naruto channels some god of destruction Ki so Naruto formed a handsign.

After Naruto formed a handsign Naruto yelled "God of destruction art Konoha teleportation" which Naruto teleported to grand Zeno then Naruto approached the grand zeno so Naruto said "Lord Zeno my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I have something to ask you".

After Naruto spoke Grand zeno asked "what do you want to ask me" which Naruto said "Do you have anyone in mind to be Surpreme kai of universe 0" then Grand zeno replied "I do have one person in mind that make an excellent Surpreme kai of universe 0" so Naruto asked "who did you pick to be surpreme kai of universe 0".

After Naruto spoke Grand zeno said "I have chosen a boy named Sasuke Uchiha to be Universe 0 Surpreme kai" which Naruto was confused then Naruto asked "Did Sasuke recieve his special ear rings known as a Potara" so Grand zeno replied "I teleported it to Sasuke and your universe has been invited to join the tournament of power in three years time".

After Grand zeno spoke Naruto said "I will bring the five warriors and instead of the universe who does not win be erased the universe who wins the tournament gets to be trained by me" which Grand zeno replied "That is a good idea and I would be happy to train a warrior fron the universe who wins the tournament" then Naruto channels some god of destruction Ki so Naruto formed a handsign.

After Naruto formed a handsign Naruto yelled "God of destruction art konoha teleportation" which Naruto teleported back to the forest then Naruto went out of the forest so Naruto went to the hokage office.

After Naruto went to the hokage office Naruto entered the hokage office which Naruto looked at the third hokage then Naruto said "I would like to be enrolled in the ninja academy" so Third hokage Hurizen replied "You can start tomorrow".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto felt the five warriors be sent to the heavens by a powerful wave of devine Ki which Naruto went out of the hokage office then Naruto went out of the hokage building so Naruto went to where the five warriors lived.

After Naruto went to where the five warriors lived Naruto noticed leader of the evil gods which Naruto was not happy then Naruto asked "Who are you" so the leader of the evil gods replied "I am Archon and I sent those five back to the heavens because they are a threat to my warriors".

After Archon spoke Naruto said "It was not your choice to reverse the revival of the five warriors and as Universe 0 god of destruction I will not allow you to escape" which Archon replied "Foolish mortal my power rivals Zeno the omni king and only Zeno can give me the fight I desire" then Archon teleported back to base so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto closed his eyes which Naruto figures out how to bring the five warriors back to life then Naruto opened his eyes so Naruto smiled.

After Naruto smiled Naruto figured out how to bring the five warriors back to life which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto had something to drink which Naruto had a wash then Naruto cleaned his teeth so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the bedroom which Naruto entered the bedroom then Naruto took his clothes off so Naruto got into bed.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto relaxed which Naruto entered the dreamscape then Naruto appeared in the dreamscape so Naruto had a look around.

After Naruto had a look around Naruto noticed he was at a temple which Naruto had another look around then Naruto noticed an ancient creature so Naruto approached the ancient creature.

After Naruto approached the ancient creature Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the universe 0 god of destruction and who are you" which the ancient creature replied "I am known as the Kami of all life and I have been waiting for you universe 9 god of destruction" then Naruto asked "why have you been waiting for me" so Kami of all life replied "I have bern waiting for you because you are the only one who can defeat Archon and save the world from the akatsuki".

After Kami of all life spoke Kami of all life touched Naruto's forehead which Kami of all life sent knowledge into Naruto then Kami of all life said "I sent knowledge how to fully revive the five warriors with use of your impure world resurrection" so Naruto said "Thank you for the knowledge how to use the completed impure world resurrection jutsu".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had sonething to eat so Naruto had sonething to drink.


	8. Chapter 8: New Student

Chapter 8: New Student

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the forest so Naruto channels some chakra with his god of destruction Ki.

After Naruto channeled some chakra with his god of destruction Ki Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto yelled "Forbidden jutsu impure world resurrection" then Naruto completely revived the five warriors so Naruto looked at the five warriors with pride.

After Naruto looked at the five warriors with pride Naruto said "Welcome back my five warriors" which Tarble said "It is good to be back and we will revive our home with pride" then Naruto followed the five warriors to the place where they lived so Naruto watched the five warriors revive their home.

After Naruto watched the five warriors revive their home Naruto said "I like you to join me in the ninja academy and learn the way of the ninja" which Tarble said "Sure" then the five warriors followed Naruto to the ninja academy so the six warriors entered the ninja academy.

After the six warriors entered the ninja academy the six warriors went to the classroom which the six warriors entered the classroom then Naruto looked at the ninja academy teacher so Naruto asked "Are you the teacher of the classroom".

After Naruto spoke the ninja academy teacher said "My name is Iruka Umino and I am the teacher of the classroom" which Naruto said "The six of us are here to learn" then ninja academy teacher Iruka replied "Introduce yourself" so the six warriors looked at the ninja academy students.

After the six warriors looked at the ninja academy students Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, this is Tarble, Raditz, Tambourine, Blizzard and Guardian" which Tarble said "we are the defenders of the leaf and if the evil organization dare to try harm the leaf village we will show no mercy" then the five warriors went to the forest of death for warrior class ninja training so Naruto went to his seat.

After Naruto went to his seat Naruto sat next to Hinata which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Todays lesson is on the hidden villages and do any of you know the name of the hidden villages" then Naruto got up so Naruto said "I know the name of the hidden villages".

After Naruto spoke ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Come over here and tell us the name of the hidden villages" which Naruto went to ninja academy teacher Iruka then Naruto looked at the ninja academy students so Naruto said "Hidden leaf village is Konohagakure, Hidden sand village is Sunagakure, Hidden cloud village is Kumogakure, Hidden mist village is Kirigakure, Hidden rock village is Iwagakure, Hidden star village is Hoshigakure, Hidden waterfall village is Takigakure, Hidden sound village is Otogakure and my ancestral home Hidden whirlpool village is Uzushiogakire".

After Naruto spoke ninja academy teacher Iruka said "You are correct and Hidden sound village is enemy of the leaf since the leader of the hidden sound village is Orochimaru a former member of the hidden leaf village" which the bell rang then the ninja academy students got up so most of the ninja academy students went home.

After most of the ninja academy students went home Naruto walked to Hinata which Naruto asked "would you like me to walk you home" then Hinata replied "That would be wonderful" so Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate.

After Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate Hinata said "Thank you for walking me home" which Naruto replied "You welcome" then Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips so Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips.

After Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips Hinata opens the door which Hinata entered the Hyuuga estate then Hinata closed the door so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scans the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went to the bedroom then Naruto took his clothes off so Naruto got into bed.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto relaxed which Naruto closed his eyes then Naruto entered the dreamscape so Naruto appeared in the dreamscape.

After Naruto appeared in the dreamscape Naruto noticed he was on the battlefield which Naruto noticed the evil gods then Naruto frowned so Naruto said "You idiots will not succeed in your despicle plan and as universe 0 god of destruction I will defeat you".

After Naruto spoke Dragora said "Foolish leaf ninja you dare challenge us to a fight" which Naruto replied "I am not afraid of you and I will protect the omni king" then Dragora said "Lets see you try defeat us" so the evil gods went to attack.

After the evil gods went to attack Naruto channels some chakra which Naruto got out two Sai's then Naruto went to attack so Naruto yelled "Kenjutsu art dance of the yellowflash".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked the evil gods with kenjutsu art dance of the yellowflash which Naruto yelled "Dance of the red death" then Naruto attacked the evil gods with kenjutsu art dance of the red death so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto went to attack which Naruto yelled "Kenjutsu art seraph blade" then Naruto attacked the evil gods with kenjutsu art seraph blade so Naruto said "I am not impressed because non of you managed to attack me or fused to become Archon the omni king of darkness".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9: Godly knowledge

Chapter 9: Godly knowledge

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the hokage building so Naruto entered the hokage building.

After Naruto entered the hokage building Naruto went to the hokage office which Naruto entered the hokage office then Naruto looked at the third hokage so Naruto said "I would like to enter the genin exams".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "You can enter the genin exams tomorrow" which Naruto replied "Thank you for alllwing me to enter the genin exams" then Third hokage Hurizen said "You welcome" so Naruto went out of the hokage office.

After Naruto went out of the hokage office Naruto went out of the hokage building which Naruto went to the forest then Naruto entered the forest so Naruto channels some god of destruction Ki.

After Naruto channeled some god of destruction Ki Naruto formed a handsign which Naruto yelled "God of destruction art Konoha teleportation" then Naruto teleported to planet earth capsole corp so Naruto walked to the saiyans.

After Naruto walked to the saiyans Naruto watched the saiyans train which Naruto approached the saiyans then Naruto said "That was mighty impressive warriors of universe 7" so a saiyan replied "Thank you for the kind comment but who are you".

After the saiyan spoke Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the universe 0 god of destruction and I like to know your name warrior of universe 7" which the second saiyan said "I am Vegeta the prince of all saiyans and rival to the saiyan Kakarot who goes by the name Goku" then Naruto said "I can tell you are impressively strong and I might be able to share knowledge of what I know of your species" so Vegeta asked "What do you know of the saiyans".

After Vegeta spoke Naruto said "There is a legend of your species highest transformation and you Vegeta are related to the true saiyan of legend" which Vegeta asked "what do you mean I am related to the true saiyan of legend" then Naruto replied "Like your brother Tarble you are decedent of the true saiyan of legend and what I mean when I say Like your brother Tarble you are decedent of the true saiyan of legend I mean that you are related to the original Super Saiyan god" so Vegeta grinned.

After Vegeta grinned Vegeta said "I had a feeling that I was believed to be the best I did not know I had the blood of the true Super Saiyan god" which Goku was confused then Goku said "I did not know there was a Super Saiyan god and I thought I was the only one who had gained the drvine level of Super Saiyan god" so Naruto replied "You are a ritual super saiyan god and only those who are related to the original super saiyan god can reach the level through training".

After Naruto spoke Vegeta looked at Goku which Vegeta said "It looks like a perfect reason to see who is when I gained the level of my great ancestor the original Super Saiyan god" then Goku replied "There is a possible chance Trunks can reach the level of your great ancestor the original Super Saiyan god" so Trunks approached Naruto.

After Trunks approached Naruto Trunks asked "Mr Naruto is it true that I could unlock the power of my great ancestor the original Super Saiyan god" which Naruto replied "It is possible because even a half Saiyan can unlock the power of the original Super Saiyan god and for Goku to be accepted as a fellow Super Saiyan god he must face the original Super Saiyan god in a match to see if he is worthy to someday join your great ancestor in the realm of the great gods" then Trunks grinned so Trunks said "I will train to someday reach the level of my great ancestor the original Super Saiyan god and challenge Lord Beerus to a match".

After Naruto spoke the other warriors arrived which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "Hello Namekian" so Piccolo asked "who are you".

After Piccolo spoke Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I have knowledge of your species that you might not know" which Piccolo asked "what do you know of my species" then Naruto replied "The saiyans are not the only species that has a god mode because there is a chance you be able to unlock power of Super Namekian gode" so Piccolo asked "how did you know of my species legendary form".

After Piccolo spoke Naruto said "I learned of your species transformation when I became a god of destruction and if you gained the power of Super Namekian god mode you will easily be able to defeat that idiotic villian Frieza" which Piccolo said "Has my brother gained the ability to enter Super Namekian god mode" then Naruto replied "I do not know if Tambourine gained ability to enter Super Namekian god mode" so Piccolo said "I guess I will begin my training to unlock power of Super Namekian god mode".

After Piccolo spoke Naruto said "You get to test your skills against Super Namekian god Tambourine and my four warriors" which Naruto channels some god of destruction Ki then Naruto formed a handsign so Naruto yelled "God of destruction art Konoha teleportation".

After Naruto spoke Naruto teleported back to the forest which Naruto walked out of the forest then Naruto channels some chakra so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed a monkey tailed version of himself so Naruto asked "how are you here when I did not use Saiyan Shadow clone jutsu".


	10. Chapter 10: Celestial exam

Chapter 10: Celestial exam

After Naruto spoke monkey tailed Naruto said "You never did that because I am your Saiyan counterpart and my mission is to train for a fight against the evil gods" which Naruto replied "That is an excellent idea because the evil gods is my enemy and Madara Uchiha is my greatest enemy" then monkey tailed Naruto replied "My power level is high enough that I can enter Super Saiyan god mode and I am not even related to Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans" so the two Naruto's trained for five hours in the dreamscape.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the hokage building so Naruto entered the hokage building.

After Naruto entered the hokage building Naruto went to the hokage office which Naruto entered the hokage office then Naruto looked at the third hokage so Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I am ready to enter the genin exams".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went out of the hokage office which Naruto went out of the hokage building then Naruto went to the ninja academy so Naruto entered the ninja academy.

After Naruto entered the ninja academy Naruto went to his classroom which Naruto entered the classroom then Naruto went to his seat so Naruto sat down.

After Naruto sat down ninja academy teacher Iruka arrived with ninja academy teacher Mizuki which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Today is the genin exams and to pass the genin exams you will need to perform three jutsu" then ninja academy teacher Mizuki said "To pass the genin exams you need to successfully perform Clone jutsu, Subsitution jutsu and Transformation jutsu" so ninja academy teacher Iruka said "once you manage to perform the three jutsu you will become a genin rank ninja".

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke ninja academy teacher Mizuki noticed Naruto which ninja academy teacher Mizuki thought _"I am going to enjoy making you fail the genin exam demon" _then Naruto noticed ninja academy teacher Mizuki was a threat so Naruto thought _"Foolish man I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Universe 0 God of destruction and if you dare to try harm me I will destroy you like I destroyed Darkeru"_.

After Naruto spoke ninja academy teacher Iruka said "We will call each one of you to perform the three jutsu" which ninja academy teacher Mizuki said "Naruto come here and perform the three jutsu" then Naruto got up so Naruto said "very well I will come and perform three jutsu but I will perform hokage Tobirama's clone jutsu instead of the academy clone jutsu" so Naruto went to the two ninja academy teachers.

After Naruto went to the two ninja academy teachers Naruto looked at the ninja academy students which Naruto channels some chakra then Naruto formed a handsign so Naruto yelled "Transformation jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Naruto changed into Universe 7 God of destruction Beerus which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "This is the one who I am destined to face in tournament of power" so Naruto changed back.

After Naruto changed back Naruto formed another handsign which Naruto yelled "Subsitution jutsu" then Naruto switched place with ninja academy teacher Iruka so Naruto switched back with ninja academy teacher Iruka.

After Naruto switched back with ninja academy teacher Iruka Naruto formed a two handed handsign which Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" then Naruto made two Naruto shadow clones appeared so Naruto dispelled the two Naruto shadow clones.

After Naruto dispelled the two Naruto shadow clones ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Well done you pass" which ninja academy teacher Iruka gives Naruto a hidden leaf village ninja headband then Naruto puts his hidden leaf village ninja headband on so Naruto said "Thank you for making me a genin and do not worry I plan to revive the true might of the hidden leaf village".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went to his seat which Naruto watched the others perform the three jutsu which Naruto saw who became a genin rank ninja then the bell rang so everyone except the three genin went home.

After everyone except the three genin went home the trio went to training ground five which Naruto sensed trouble then Naruto looked at the two so Naruto said "I sense trouble back in the forest".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "I do not know what the trouble is but we need to do something" which Sasuke replied "We need to get to the forest and save a fellow member of the hidden leaf village" then the trio channels some chakra so the trio ran to the forest.

After the trio ran to the forest the trio entered the forest which the trio hid in the bushes then the trio saw ninja academy teacher Iruka being attacked by ninja academy teacher Mizuki so Naruto got out a smoke bomb.

After Naruto got out a smoke bomb Naruto used the smoke bomb which former ninja academy teacher Mizuki said "who dares to interfere with my fight" which Naruto said "The one who dares to interfere with your fight is the three of us" then Former ninja academy teacher Mizuki said "who are you" so Naruto said "Prepare for trouble and make that double".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "we protect the ninja world from devastation and protect the innocent from confrontation" which Sasuke said "We announce the will of fire with truth and love" then Naruto said "we shine like the stars above" so the trio jumped out if the bushes.

After the trio jumped out of the bushes the smoke disappeared which Naruto said "We are the celestial three" then Hinata said "Traitor surrender now or we will fight" so Sasuke said "Being called the celestial three that is a delight".

After Sasuke spoke Traitor Mizuki grinned which Traitor Mizuki said "Do you want to know why you was being mistreated" then Naruto said "I do not care because if you try to harm all who we care about you will be eliminated" so the trio channels some chakra.


	11. Chapter 11: Celestial three

Chapter 11: Celestial three

After the trio channeled some chakra the trio went to attack which Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets" then Hinata yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams 64 jabs" so Sasuke formed some handsigns.

After Sasuke formed some handsigns Naruto attacked traitor Mizuki with Taijutsu art yellowflash bullets which Hinata attacked traitor Mizuki with Ninshu eight tri grams 64 jabs then Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" so Sasuke attacked traitor Mizuki with fire style fireball jutsu.

After Sasuke attacked traitor Mizuki with fire style fireball jutsu Naruto looked at the two which Naruto asked "Are you thinking of the finished move I am thinking of" then Sasuke replied "If you are thinking Flaming hakai air palm combination I like the name of the finishing attack" so Hinata said "Naruto and Sasuke lets end this traitor completely".

After Hinata spoke the trio did some unified handsigns which the trio links their energy then the trio yelled "Celestial three flaming hakai air palm" so the trio completely destroyed traitor Mizuki with celestial three flaming hakai air palm.

After the trio completely destroyed traitor Mizuki with celestial three flaming hakai air palm the trio looks at ninja academy teacher Iruka which the trio forms other unified handsigns then the trio yelled "celestial three complete healing bubble" so the trio heals ninja academy teacher Iruka with celestial three completely healing bubble.

After the trio healed ninja academy teacher Iruka with celestial three complete healing bubble ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Thank you for protecting me from a traitor" which Naruto said "We like to be paired together and I have an idea who would be an excellent sensei for us the celestial three" then Sasuke went home so the couple watched ninja academy teacher Iruka go to the hokage office.

After the couple watched ninja academy teacher Iruka go to the hokage office Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home" which Hinata replied "Yes please" then Naruto smiled so Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate.

After Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips then Hinata said "Thank you for walking me home" so Naruto replied "You welcome".

After Naruto spoke Hinata opened the door which Hinata entered the Hyuuga estate then Hinata closed the door so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto scanned the Namikaze estate which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the kitchen so Naruto entered the kitchen.

After Naruto entered the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in a lab with vile of Beerus the god of destructions blood with a vile of Valdos the angel of universe 8s blood so Naruto scanned Beerus the god of destructions blood to see if it matches Naruto's blood type.

After Naruto scanned Beerus the god of destructions blood to see if it matches Naruto's blood type Naruto learned he has the same blood type as Beerus the god of destruction which Naruto found an injection needle then Naruto draws Beerus the god of destructions into the injection needle so Naruto injected Beerus the god of destructions blood into himself.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his god of destruction clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to his the two other members of the celestial three so Naruto said "We need to increase our skills and it appears we need a special type of blood to awaken our hidden abilities as the celestial three".

After Naruto spoke Hinata got out her angel scepter which Hinata channels some angel Ki into her angel scepter then Hinata said "Hidden lab where special class blood is hidden" so Hinata tapped the ground with her angel scepter.

After Hinata tapped the ground with her angel scepter the trio glew which the trio teleported to a hidden lab then Naruto scanned the lab for three injections of special blood so Naruto said "I have located the key to unlock the hidden ability of the celestial three".

After Naruto spoke the trio walked to the three injections of special blood which Naruto said "Lets begin with the upgrade and walk the path as the celestial three" then the trio picked up an injection needle so the trio injected special blood into their body.

After the trio injected special blood into their body Naruto gained ability to enter Hakaishin form which Hinata gained the wings of Valdos the angel of universe 6 then Sasuke unlocked the hidden abilities of the Supreme Kai so the trio felt their body improve.

After the trio felt their body improve Naruto asked "How long is our life span" which Hinata replied "Our life span grew to match Beerus the god of destruction and Wiess the angel of universe 7" then Sasuke grinned so Sasuke said "I know you two gained the ability to change into the same species as Beerus the god of destruction and Valdos the angel of universe 6 while I gained the special abilities Indra Otsutsuki the first user of the sharingan" so Naruto said "Lets get back to the hidden leaf village".

After Naruto spoke the trio teleported back to the hidden leaf village which the trio went to the ninja academy then the trio entered the ninja academy so the trio went to the classroom.


	12. Chapter 12: Five Teams

Chapter 12: Five Teams

After the trio went to their classroom the trio went to their seat which the trio sat down then ninja academy teacher Iruka arrived with the jonin rank ninja so ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Today those who passed the genin exams they will be in a team of three and they will be given a sensei".

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sai and Yakumo Kurama with Jonin rank ninja Rin Inazuka" which the first three students got up then Rin stepped in so Rin said "Come with me to the roof top for team introduction".

After Rin spoke Team 7 went to the roof top which ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 8 is Kiba Inazuka, Ami Mitarashi and Shino Abarame with Jonin rank ninja Kurenai Yuhri" then the second three students got up so Kurenai stepped in.

After Kurenai stepped in Kurenai said "Come with me to the flower garden for team introduction" which Team 8 went to the flower garden then ninja academy Iruka said "Team 9 is Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi with Jonin rank ninja Asuma Saratobi" so the third three students got up.

After the third three students got up Asuma stepped in which Asuma said "Come with me to the BBQ for team introduction" then Team 9 went to BBQ so ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 10 is Neji Hyuuga, TenTen Higarashi and Rock Lee with Jonin rank ninja Maito Gai".

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke the fourth three students got up which Maito Gai said "With power of youth come with me to the dojo for team introduction" then Team 10 went to the dojo so ninja academy teacher Iruka said "Team 11 is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha with Jonin rank ninja Kakashi Hatake".

After ninja academy teacher Iruka spoke the celestial three got up which Kakashi said "Come with me to the memorial stone for team introduction" then the celestial three followed Kakashi to the memorial stone so Kakashi said "I will introduce myself and you three can introduce yourself".

After Kakashi spoke Kakashi said "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are my father Sakumo Hatake the white fang of the hidden leaf village, my teammate Rin Inazuka, my other teammate Obito Uchiha, my sensei Minato Namikaze, Make out paradise books, Ramen, Dogs, my dislikes are Rapists, Traitors, my hobbies is Reading Make out paradise books, Training, my dream is to go on a journey with my two teammates and my goal is to become a Dog sage" which Kakashi said "It is your turn to introduce yourself Son of Sensei" then Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Universe 0 God of destruction, my likes are my Mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, my father Minato Namikaze, my ancestral home Uzushiogakure, Hinata Hyuuga, Ramen, Fox's, my dislikes is Madara Uchiha, Rapists, Perverts, Traitors, my hobbies is Flying, Training, Reading, Writing, Drawing, my dream is to restore Uzushiogakure and my goal is to kill that murderous Bastard Madara Uchiha" so Kakashi said "It is your turn to introduce yourself lady white eyes".

After Kakashi spoke Hinata said "I am Hinata Hyuuga the Universe 0 Angel, my likes are my Father Hiashi Hyuuga, my mother Hitomi Hyuuga, my sister Hanabi Hyuuga, my uncle Hizashi Hyuuga, my aunt Nejani Hyuuga, my cousin Neji, my clan, my great ancestor Path of six sages brother Hamura Otsutsuki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Slugs, my dislikes are Caged Bird seal, my corrupted clan elders, Traitors, Rapists, Perverts, my dream is to help Naruto revive the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and my goal is to become a better Slug sage than Tsunade Uzumaki Senju" which Kakashi said "It is finally your turn Mr red eyes" then Sasuke said "I am Sasuke Uchiha the Universe 0 Supreme Kai, my likes are my Father Fugaku Uchiha, my mother Mikoto Uchiha, my brother Itachi Uchiha, my great ancestor Path of six sages Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Cats, my dislikes are Traitors, Perverts, Rapists, the Traitor Madara Uchiha, my dream is to unlock power of the Rinnegan and my goal is to help Naruto kill Madara Uchiha for betraying the clan" so Kakashi thought _"I never heard of Universe 0 God of destruction, Universe 0 Angel or Universe 0 Supreme Kai but it be interesting to be Sensei of those 3"_.

After Kakashi mentally spoke Kakashi said "Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 for the bell test" which Kakashi went home then Sasuke went home so Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "Yes please" which Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate then Hinata said "Thank you for walking me home" so Naruto replied "You welcome".

After Naruto spoke Hinata smiled which Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips so Hinata opened the door.

After Hinata opened the door Hinata entered the Hyuuga estate which Hinata closed the door then Naruto channels some chakra so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in the ruins of the hidden whirlpool village so Naruto scanned the ruins of the hidden whirlpool village.

After Naruto scanned the ruins of the hidden whirlpool village Naruto noticed a giant restoration seal which Naruto stepped in the center of the giant restoration seal then Naruto channels a large amount of chakra into the giant restoration so Naruto formed a handsign.

After Naruto formed a handsign Naruto yelled "Giant restoration seal activate" which the giant restoration seal activated then Naruto saw the hidden whirlpool village repair itself so Naruto smiled.

After Naruto smiled Naruto said "I know that my home will be attacked and in case my home is completely ddestroyed I will have everything teleported to my home in the hidden whirlpool village" which Naruto explored the newly restored hidden whirlpool village then Naruto said "On this day I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze declare vendetta against Madara Uchiha" so Naruto roared with pride.


	13. Chapter 13: Celestial three vs Kakashi

Chapter 13: Celestial three vs Kakashi

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto felt a small shock which Naruto noticed he lost the ability to change into the same species as Beerus the Universe 7 god of destruction then Naruto placed his hand on his stomach so Naruto healed himself from the shock effect.

After Naruto healed himself from the shock effect Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the warriors so Naruto approached the warriors.

After Naruto approached the warriors Blizzard looked at Naruto which Blizzard said "I have something I need to say" then Naruto asked "What is it you need to say" so Blizzard replied "My name is not actually Blizzard because my true name is Cooler and I am big brother of that idiotic tyrant Frieza".

After Cooler spoke Naruto said "When the tournament of power gets announced I plan to enter our universe in it and it is possible you get the chance to challenge your brother" which Cooler replied "That would be an excellent chance to show I am better than my idiotic tyrant little brother Frieza" then Naruto replied "Keep up with the good work" so Cooler replied "Yes Lord Naruto".

After Cooler spoke Naruto went out of the training ground which Naruto went to training ground seven then Naruto entered training ground seven so Naruto did some training.

After Naruto did some training the others arrived which Kakashi said "To pass the bell test you will need to obtain a bell and I suggest that you fight like your life depends on it" then Naruto replied "This is the same test my father Minato Namikaze used when he was your sensei and I suggest you fight with the intent to kill because I am not some simple ninja" so Team 7 channels some chakra.

After Team seven channeled their chakra Kakashi went to attack which Naruto went to attack then Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art howling fist" so Naruto attacked Kakashi with Taijutsu art howling fist.

After Naruto attacked Kakashi with Taijutsu art howling fist Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto yelled "Water style aqua dragon jutsu" then Naruto attacked Kakashi with water style aqua dragon jutsu so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto said "I hope you are ready because it is time I show you power of Universe 0 God of destruction" which Naruto formed some handsigns then Naruto yelled "Special jutsu chakra chain bind" so Naruto caught Kakashi with special jutsu chakra chain bind.

After Naruto caught Kakashi with special jutsu chakra chain bind Naruto swiped a bell from Kakashi which Naruto gave the bell to Hinata then Naruto released Kakashi from his chakra chain bind so Sasuke stepped in.

After Sasuke stepped in Sasuke said "Our sensei was a student of your dad and teammate of Obito a fellow member of the Uchiha clan" which Naruto said "I know that but how can we obtain the two remaining bells" then Sasuke replied "We need to fuse and become a supreme Kai God of destruction" so Naruto said "I understand and together we will become a Supreme Kai god of destruction".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke took off his left Padora which Sasuke passed it to Naruto then Sasuke said "Put that on your left ear and activate the fusion" so Naruto puts the padora on his left ear.

After Naruto got the left padora on the two members of Team seven activated the padora which the two members of Team seven glew then the two members of team seven fused together to become a supreme Kai god of destruction so the supreme Kai god of destruction said "Kakashi sensei I am Sasuto Uchimaki Namikaha the supreme Kai god of destruction and I will show you why I am supreme Kai god of destruction".

After Sasuto spoke Sasuto channels some chakra into his eyes which Sasuto said "Sharingan" then Sasuto activated the sharingan so Sasuto said "Now I am ready and with jutsu of both male students I will obtain the two bells".

After Sasuto spoke Sasuto watched Kakashi form a chidori which Sasuto formed a chidori then they both yelled "Chidori" so they clashed with chidori.

After they clashed with chidori Sasuto formed some handsigns which Sasuto yelled "Special jutsu chakra chain bind" then Sasuto caught Kakashi in chakra chain bind so Sasuto swipped the two bells.

After Sasuto swipped the two bells Sasuto said "You have been defeated and now time for me to defuse" which Sasuto defused then Naruto took the left Padora off so Naruto gave the left Padora back to Sasuke.

After Naruto gave the left Padora back to Sasuke Kakashi said "Well done you are now accepted as Team seven and I noticed even when you did not help you did scan me for any possible way to help obtain a bell" which Kakashi went to the hokage office then Sasuke got his left Padora back on so Sasuke went home.

After Sasuke went back home Naruto asked "Would you like to visit the grand Zeno" which Hinata replied "I can take us there and you can discuss whatever you like with Grand Zeno" then Naruto held onto Hinata so Hinata got out her angel scepter.

After Hinata got out her angel scepter Hinata channels some angel Ki into her angel scepter which Hinata activated her angel scepter then Hinata tapped the ground with her angel scepter so the couple teleported to Grand Zeno's Palace.

After the couple teleported to Grand Zeno's palace the couple went to the throne room which the couple entered the throne room then Naruto said "Greetings Lord Zeno my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I sensed that you plan to have the universes in a tournament" so Grand Zeno replied "That is correct and the universes that 12 universes will be entered in the tournament".

After Grand Zeno spoke Naruto said "I like to enter Universe 0 in the tournament and instead of the defeated universe being erased I think that whatever universe that wins you pick a warrior to become your apprentice in way of the warrior" which Grand Zeno replied "That is an excellent idea and even when I look like a young child I am the mightiest warrior of the 19 universe" then Naruto said "Send someone to let me know when there is going to be a tournament" so Grand Zeno replied "It be interesting to train a warrior how to use power of Ultra instinct".


	14. Chapter 14: Super Saiyans vs Bandits

Chapter 14: Super Saiyans vs Bandits

After Grand Zeno spoke Naruto channels some Ki which Naruto touched his forehead then Naruto yelled "Konoha teleportation" so Naruto teleported to training ground seven.

After Naruto teleported to training ground seven Naruto went out of training ground seven which Naruto went to then Naruto channels some chakra so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto scanned the kitchen.

After Naruto scanned the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in Hinata's bedroom so Naruto looked around.

After Naruto looked around Naruto saw Hinata enter her bedroom which Hinata said "I got good news" then Naruto asked "What is the good news" so Hinata replied "Your going to be a dad because I'm pregnant".

After Hinata spoke Naruto sat up which Naruto smiled then Naruto said "Heir or Heiress of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan and a step closer to my clans restoration that is excellent news" so Hinata replied "I agree and next week I will find out what our babies gender is".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the door.

After Naruto went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto went outside so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the hokage building then Naruto entered the hokage building so Naruto went to the hokage office.

After Naruto went to the hokage office Naruto entered the hokage office which the three members of Team Eleven arrived then Kakashi asked "Do you have an A or C rank mission" so Third hokage Hurizen replied "I do have an A rank mission".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto asked "What is the mission" which Third hokage Hurizen replied "The mission is to protect the bridge builder named Tazuna from a tyrant named Gato" then Naruto said "We accept the mission and as Universe 0 God of destruction I will banish Gato to the home of infinite losers" so Third hokage Hurizen said "I will send for Tazuna".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Third hokage Hurizen signals for Tazuna which Tazuna arrived then Third hokage Hurizen said "Team eleven has been chosen to protect you" then Tazuna looked at Team eleven so Tazuna said "Your mission is protect me from Gato and his bandits".

After Tazuna spoke Sasuke stepped in which Sasuke said "we will protect you from Gato and as Supreme Kai of universe 0 Gato will be banished to home of infinite losers" then Tazuna replied "I do not know what home of infinite losers are but I am grateful that you four agree to protect me" so Tazuna followed Team eleven out of the hokage office.

After Tazuna followed Team eleven out of the hokage office Tazuna followed Team eleven out of the hokage building which Team eleven followed Tazuna out of the hidden leaf village then Team eleven followed Tazuna to land of waves so Team eleven followed Tazuna into land of waves.

After Team eleven followed Tazuna into land of waves Tazuna said "Welcome to land of waves" which Tazuna said "I am going to help my workers build the bridge and you protect us from Gato" then Tazuna scanned the area so Tazuna went to help his workers build a bridge.

One hour later Gato arrived with his bandits which Gato said "If you do not stop working on the bridge the females will be taken to my hidden base to be raped until they are pregnant" then Naruto felt angry so Naruto stepped in.

After Naruto stepped in Naruto said "Foolish mortal I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the universe 0 God of destruction and if you do not leave land of waves I will show you no mercy" which Gato said "You children dare to challenge me to a fight" then Naruto said "Since you wish to fight allow me to call in some help" so Naruto looked at Hinata.

After Naruto looked at Hinata Naruto said "Summon the warriors of Universe 0" which Hinata got out her angel scepter then Hinata channels some Ki into her angel scepter so Hinata activated her angel scepter.

After Hinata activated her angel scepter which Hinata yelled "Summoning of the warrior" then Hinata send a beam of white energy into the sky so Hinata summons the warriors of Universe 0.

After Hinata summoned the warriors of Universe 0 the warriors of universe 0 arrived which Naruto said "Warriors of Universe 0 show Gato and his bandits no mercy" then Raditz channels a burst of energy so Raditz unleashed the burst of energy.

After Raditz unleashed a burst of energy Raditz went Super Saiyan which Raditz went to attack then Raditz yelled "Double Sundae" so Raditz attacked the first group of bandits with Double sundae.

After Raditz attacked the first group of bandits with Double sundae Raditz said "In memory of my father Bardock and father of my brother Kakarot a saiyan who is known as Goku I will kill you with fathers signature attack" which Raditz readies an attack then Raditz yelled "Riot Javelin" so Raditz killed the first group of Bandits with Riot Javelin.

After Raditz killed the first group of bandits with Riot javelin Radits deactivated his Super Saiyan form which Vegeta's brother Tarble stepped in then Tarble channels some energy so Tarble unleashed some energy.

After Tarble unleashed some energy Tarble went Super Saiyan which Tarble said "If you believed you can defeat me well guess again because as Prince of planet Vegeta I will crush you with no mercy" then Tarble went to attack the second group of bandits so Tarble yelled "Royal spiral wave".


	15. Chapter 15: Warrior vs Bandit

Chapter 15: Warrior vs Bandit

After Tarble spoke Tarble attacked the second group of bandits with Royal spiral wave which Tarble grinned then Tarble said "Taste the might of my brothers attack and die" so Tarble yelled "Gatlin gun".

After Tarble killed the second group of bandits which Tarble deactivated his Super Saiyan form then Cooler said "Lord Naruto witness how much better I am than my tyrant brother Frieza" so Cooler channels his Ki.

After Cooler channeled his Ki Cooler unleashed his Ki which Cooler went golden then Cooler said "This form I will name is Golden Cooler and with this power I will crush my tyrant brother like the loser he is" so Cooler got ready to fight.

After Cooler got ready to fight Cooler went to attack which Cooler yelled "Noble Ki fist beam" then Cooler attacked the third group of bandits with noble Ki fist beam so Cooler yelled "Angry royal tail strike".

After Cooler spoke Cooler atracked the third group of bandits with angry royal tail strike which Cooler said "This is taste what I will do to my tyrant brother Frieza" then Cooler yelled "Golden death blast" so Cooler killed the third group of bandits with golden death blast.

After Cooler killed the third group of bandits with golden death blast Cooler said "Your next my tyrant brother Frieza" which Cooler deactivated his golden form then Tampourine stepped foward so Tampourine said "Witness power of Super Namekian god".

After Tampourine spoke Tampourine channels some Ki which Tampourine unleashed some Ki then Tampourine went into Super Namekian god so Tampourine said "It is time I show you why scum like you must die".

After Tampourine spoke Tampourine yelled "Namekian Ki blast" which Tampourine attacked the fourth group of bandits with Namekian Ki blast then Tampourine yelled "Namekian Ki bomb" so Tampourine attacked the fourth group of bandits with Namekian Ki bomb.

After Tampourine attacked with Namekian Ki bomb Tampourine said "Here is something my brother Piccolo knows" which Tampourine yelled "Special beam cannon" then Tampourine killed the fourth group of bandits so Tampourine deactivated his Super Namekian god mode.

After Tampourine deactivated his Super Namekian god mode Guardian stepped in which Guardian said "You foolish insects do not stand a chance against me and to show I am better than Cell you can call me Goldenshine" then Goldenshine channels some Ki so Goldenshine unleashed some Ki.

After Goldenshine unleashed some Ki Goldenshine glew Ruby red which Goldenshine said "This is power of my Ruby Goldenshine form and if my brother can see this I will show how much better I am than him" then Goldenshine went to attack so Goldenshine yelled "Distructo disk".

After Goldenshine spoke Goldenshine attacked the fifth group of bandits with Distructo disk which Goldenshine yelled "Finger laser" then Goldenshine attacked with Finger laser so Goldenshine said "Here is an attack that the Saiyan Goku who is originally Kakarot know".

After Goldenshine spoke Goldenshine yelled "Spirit bomb" which Goldenshine killed the fifth group of bandits with Spirit bomb then Goldenshine said "That was far too easy for a warrior like me" so Goldenshine deactivated his Ruby Goldenshine form.

After Goldenshine deactivated his Ruby Goldenshine form Goldenshine said "Lord Naruto all five groups of bandits has been eliminated and Gato is ready to be punished for his tyrany" which Naruto said "Excellent work my warriors when the time is right we shall travel to my ancestral home and revive it with Namikaze estate being teleported to Uzushiogakure" then Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto yelled "Special jutsu chakra chain bind".

After Naruto spoke Naruto caught Gato with special jutsu chakra chain bind which Naruto said "Gato as Universe 0 God of destruction I sentence you to death in the most painful way possible" then Naruto channels some god of destruction Ki so Naruto coats Gato in god of destruction Ki.

After Naruto coated Gato in god of destruction Ki Naruto formed a handsign which Naruto yelled "Destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai" then Naruto erased Gato with Destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai so Naruto said "People from the land of waves I am Universe 0 God of destruction Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am gladly to announce Gato has been erased".

After Naruto spoke a person from land of waves looked at Naruto which the person from land of waves said "Thank you Lord Naruto for getting rid of Gato" then Naruto replied "You welcome" so Naruto looked at Hinata.

After Naruto looked at Hinata Naruto said "I need you to teleport us to the hidden leaf village" which Hinata replied "OK" then Hinata got out her angel scepter so Hinata channels some angel Ki into her angel scepter.

After Hinata channeled some angel Ki into her angel scepter Hinata activated her angel scepter which Hinata tapped the ground two times with her angel scepter then the eight glew so the eight teleported to the hokage office.

After the eight teleported to the hokage office Naruto stepped in which Naruto said "The mission was a success and Gato has been eliminated by Hakai" then Third hokage Hurizen replied "Excellent work" so the two members of team eleven went home.

After the two members of team eleven went home the five warriors went home which Naruto followed Hinata out of the hokage office then Naruto followed Hinata out of the hokage building so Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "Yes please" which Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate which Hinata placed her angel scepter back on her back then Hinata said "Thank you for walking me home" so Naruto replied "You welcome".

After Naruto spoke Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips then Hinata looked at the door so Hinata unlocked the door.

After Hinata unlocked the door Hinata opened the door which Hinata entered the Hyuuga estate then Hinata closed the door so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto entered the Namikaze estate then Naruto went to the kitchen so Naruto entered the kitchen.

After Naruto entered the kitchen Naruto had something to eat which Naruto had something to drink then Naruto had a wash so Naruto cleaned his teeth.

After Naruto cleaned his teeth Naruto smiled which Naruto went out of the kitchen then Naruto went to the bedroom so Naruto entered the bedroom.

After Naruto entered the bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into bed then Naruto relaxed so Naruto closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16: Next stop Chunin exams

Chapter 16: Next stop Chunin exams

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was in the Hidden whirlpool village so Naruto looked around.

After Naruto looked around Naruto felt happy which Naruto knew that he knew Hidden whirlpool village needs to be restored which Naruto had another look around then Naruto went to Hinata so Naruto approached Hinata.

After Naruto approached Hinata hugged Hinata which Naruto asked "How are you feeling" then Hinata replied "I am feeling wonderful and our baby is resting in my womb" so Naruto said "I am looking foward to the day our baby is born".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his clothes on so Naruto went out of the bedroom.

After Naruto went out of the bedroom Naruto went to the kitchen which Naruto entered the kitchen then Naruto had something to eat so Naruto had something to drink.

After Naruto had something to drink Naruto had a wash which Naruto cleaned his teeth then Naruto smiled so Naruto went out of the kitchen.

After Naruto went out of the kitchen Naruto went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto went outside.

After Naruto went outside Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then Naruto went to the hokage building so Naruto entered the hokage building.

After Naruto entered the hokage building Naruto went to the hokage office which Naruto entered the hokage office then Naruto stepped in so Naruto said "Lord hokage I would like to enter the chunin exams".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "You can enter the chunin exams tomorrow" which Naruto replied "Thank you for allowing me to enter the chunin exams" then Naruto went out of the hokage office so Naruto went out of the hokage building.

After Naruto went out of the hokage building Naruto went to the five warriors which Naruto said "Warriors tomorrow I will be entering the chunin exams and I have a feeling that a rogue ninja will be bringing the rogue ninja's own fighters" then Raditz replied "Do not worry Lord Naruto if this rogue ninja dare to try something bad we will show no mercy" so Naruto said "I need the five of you to get ready to defend the hidden leaf village from the rogue ninja's own fighters".

After Naruto spoke Raditz salutes which Raditz said "Yes lord Naruto" which Naruto went out of the five warriors training area then Naruto went to training ground five so Naruto entered training ground five.

After Naruto entered training ground five Naruto channels some chakra which Naruto bit his thumb then Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Naruto slammed his hand on the ground which Naruto teleported to land of Fox's mount Kitsuno then Naruto sensed the leader of the Fox's so Naruto went to where the leader of the fox's reside.

After Naruto went to where the leader of the fox's reside the leader of the fox's looked at Naruto which the leader of the fox's said **"Who are you"** then Naruto replied "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Universe 0 God of destruction and who are you great fox" so the leader of the Fox's said **"I am Kurama Otsutsuki the nine tailed fox and I am not only leader of the Fox's I am one of Hagoromo Otsutsuki's tailed beast children"**.

After Kurama spoke Kurama asked **"I would like to know how you got here" **which Naruto replied "I got here when I performed a jutsu known as Summoning jutsu" then Kurama said **"I believe I can understand why you was teleported here and to be honest I never really heard of Universe 0 God of destruction" **so Naruto replied "The only reason I was teleported here because Fox is my animal affinity".

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"That is indeed correct and if you wish to be accepted you must pass a test of my chosing" **which Naruto asked "What test do you have in mind" then Kurama replied **"I will scan you and read your memory to see if you are worthy signing the fox summoning contract" **so Naruto said "I am not afraid of the test that you have chosen and as Universe 0 god of destruction I will take the test with courage".

After Naruto spoke Kurama said "Very well lets take a look at your memory" which Kurama's eyes glew red then Kurama read through Naruto's memory so Kurama said "**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Universe 0 god of destruction you have passed my test and you are worthy to sign the fox summoning contract"**.

After Kurama spoke Kurama channels some chakra which a fox summoning contract appeared then Kurama said **"Sign your name in blood and I will mark you as fox summoner" **so Naruto bit his thumb.

After Naruto bit his thumb Naruto wrote his name in blood which Kurama spat a tiny spark of fox fire at his arm then a fox summoner mark appeared on his arm so Kurama said **"You are now accepted as a fox summoner"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto channels some Ki which Naruto formed a handsign then Naruto yelled "Konoha teleportation" so Naruto teleported to training ground five.

After Naruto teleported to training ground five Naruto decided to rename his Konoha teleportation Instant transmission which Naruto went out of training ground five then Naruto channels some chakra so Naruto went to the Namikaze estate.

After Naruto went to the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then Naruto entered the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which Naruto went to the kitchen then Naruto entered the kitchen so Naruto had a look around.

After Naruto had a look around Naruto felt he was safe which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the bedroom.

After Naruto went to the bedroom Naruto entered the bedroom which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto got into bed so Naruto relaxed.

After Naruto relaxed Naruto closed his eyes which Naruto entered the dreamscape then Naruto appeared in the dreamscape so Naruto had a look around.

After Naruto had a look around Naruto noticed he was in the Uzukage office which Naruto looked at the mirror then Naruto noticed he was the fifth Uzukage so Naruto smiled.


	17. Chapter 17: Chunin exams pt1

Chapter 17: Chunin exams pt1

After Naruto smiled Naruto's parents arrived which Naruto said "Mum and dad do you want to know something wonderful" then Minato asked "What do you want to tell us" so Naruto replied "I have been accepted as Universe 0 God of destruction by Universe 7s God of destruction Beerus and Universe 7s Angel Whis".

After Naruto spoke Minato said "That is excellent news I am proud that you was given a devine title" which Kushina asked "who is your angel" then Naruto replied "My angel is Hinata Hyuuga and my supreme Kai is Sasuke Uchiha" so Minato replied "I approve Hinata being your wife".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got his clothes on then Naruto went out of the bedroom so Naruto went to the kitchen.

After Naruto went to the kitchen Naruto entered the kitchen which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a wash.

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went to ninja academy so Naruto entered the ninja academy.

After Naruto entered the ninja academy Naruto went to the classroom which Naruto entered the classroon then Naruto went to his seat so Naruto sat down.

After Naruto sat down the others arrived which the others went to their seat then the others sat down so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned exam prompter Ibiki arrived which exam prompter said "Welcome to the first part of the chunin exams and to pass you will need to write the correct answers on the sheet" then exam prompter Ibiki gave each genin a sheet of paper so Ibiki said "If any of you get caught you will be kicked out of the chunin exams".

After exam prompter Ibiki spoke some of the genins wrote the correct answers on a sheet of paper which some of the genins got kicked out then the remaining genins got up so exam prompter Anko appeared.

After exam prompter Anko appeared exam prompter Anko said "Welcome to the second part of the chunin exams and I like you to follow me to forest of death" which the genins followed Anko to forest of death then exam prompter Anko said "This is forest of death and to pass you will need to obtain the scroll you do not have" so exam prompter Anko said "If you have an earth scroll you will need to obtain the heaven scroll and if you have a heaven scroll you will need to obtain the earth scroll".

After exam prompter Anko spoke exam prompter Anko gave each team a scroll" which exam prompter Anko said "Each of you pick a gate and enter" then each team picked a gate so exam prompter Anko said "Begin".

After exam prompter Anko spoke the teams entered the forest of death which Naruto said "We have a heaven scroll and we need to obtain an earth scroll" then Sasuke replied "I believe a team from hidden rain village Amegakure have the scroll we need" so Hinata said "I sense they are east".

After Hinata spoke the trio went east which the trio found the team from hidden rain village which the trio channels some chakra then the trio went to attack so the trio attacked the team from hidden rain village.

30 minutes later the trio managed to defeat the team from the hidden rain village which Naruto took the scroll then Naruto sensed Orochimaru so Naruto ran to where he sensed Orochimaru.

After Naruto ran to where he sensed Orochimaru Naruto stepped in to defend exam prompter Anko which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "I suggest that you leave because as Universe 0 god of destruction if you ever try to harm Anko I will destroy you" so Orochimaru laughed.

After Orochimaru laughed Orochimaru said "I do not care if you are a god I will kill any who dare to stop me from gaining immortality" which Naruto said "I am not afraid of you and if you think you are strong enough to be kage level ninja lets see you handle a fight against me" then Naruto channels a big amount of chakra so Naruto formed some handsigns.

After Naruto formed some handsigns Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu four point barrier" which Naruto stops Orochimaru with sealing jutsu four point barrier then Naruto said "Now that a barrier has been set lets see how strong you are" so Naruto gets ready to fight.

After Naruto got ready to fight Naruto went to attack which Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Spinning kick" then Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art spinning kick so Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Tornado kick".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Tornado kick which Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art dragon tail kick" then Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art dragon tail kick so Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage".

After Naruto spoke Naruto attacked Orochimaru with Taijutsu art Uzumaki barrage which Orochimaru laughed then Orochimaru said "That was impressive but next time we meet I will show you the true might of Orochimaru the member of the legendary sanin" so Orochimaru dispelled in a burst of dust.

After Orochimaru disappeared in a burst of dust Naruto noticed he only battled a mud clone which Naruto dispelled his jutsu then Naruto saw Anko's curse seal so Naruto grabbed Anko on the location of her seal seal.

After Naruto grabbed Anko by her curse seal area Naruto channels god of destruction Ki into it which Naruto formed a handsign then Naruto yelled "Destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai" so Naruto destroyed Anko's curse seal with destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai.

After Naruto destroyed Anko's curse seal with destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai which Naruto released Anko from his hold then Naruto said "I have Kyiubi Hakai'd the curse seal off you and according to my knowledge thanks to having the curse seal Hakai'd away you will now be able to have kids" so Anko replied "Thank you for getting rid of that blasted curse seal and I know the perfect person who I love to have a relationship with".

After Anko spoke Anko went to tell Raditz the good news which Naruto channels some Ki then Naruto yelled "Instant transmission" so Naruto teleported to the two members of Team eleven.

After Naruto teleported to team eleven Naruto said "The war against Orochimaru has been declared by me and he will be destroyed for trying to escape death by aiming for power of immortality" which Sasuke said "Do not worry when the battle starts we will show Orochimaru no mercy" then the trio went to the indoor chunin exams arena so Naruto opened the two scrolls.


	18. Chapter 18: Chunin exams pt2

Chapter 18: Chunin exams pt2

After Naruto opened the two scrolls Kakashi appeared which Kakashi said "Well done you passed the second part of the chunin exams" then Naruto said "It was rather easy because we defeated a team from another village for their scroll and I even had a small fight against that weakling Orochimaru of the legendary sanin" so Team 11 went to their spot.

After Team 11 went to their spot Team 11 the others arrived which exam prompter Hayate arrived then exam prompter Hayate said "Welcome to the third part of the chunin exams and in part 3 of the chunin exams it will be one against one matches where the winners get to be in the fourth part of the chunin exams" so exam prompter Hayate said "The matches will be Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, Kiba Inazuka of the Inazuka clan vs Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village, Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan vs Kin Tsuchi of the hidden sound village, Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Zaku of the hidden sound village, Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Dosu of the hidden sound village, Shino Abarame of the Abrame clan vs Yoroi of the hidden sound village, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan vs Kabuto Yakushi of the hidden sound village, Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan vs Ino Yamanka of the Yamanka clan, Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan vs Darui of the hidden cloud village, Sai of the hidden leaf village vs Karui of the hidden cloud village, Fu of the hidden waterfall village vs TenTen of the hidden leaf village, Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village vs Kurotsuchi of the hidden rock village and some other genins vs some other genins".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke exam prompter Hayate said "First match is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" which exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center" then the two dojutsu users came down to the center so exam prompter Hayate asked "Do any of you have anything to say before the match can begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Sasuke said "This is interesting we the two parts of the Otsutsuki clan fight and like the two brothers I will defeat you because as the surpreme Kai of Universe 0 I will defeat you in the name of Lord Hagoromo the path of six sages" which Neji replied "It is your destiny to be defeated by a member of the Hyuuga clan because I will prove that Path of six sages brother Lord Hamura Otsutsuki is stronger than path of six sage Hagoromo Otsutsuki" then exam prompter Hayate said "Let the first match begin" so the two dojutsu users channeled some chakra into their eyes.

After the two dojutsu users channeled some chakra into their eyes Sasuke said "Sharingan" which Sasuke activated his sharingan then Neji said "Byakugun" so Neji activated his byakugun.

After Neji activated his byakugun Neji went to attack Sasuke which Sasuke went to attack then Neji yelled "Eight tri grams 64 palms" so Neji attacked Sasuke with Eight tri grams 64 palms.

After Neji attacked Sasuke with Eight tri grams 64 palms Sasuke yelled "Taijutsu art great lion assault" which Sasuke countered with Taijutsu art great lion assault then Sasuke said "Time for warm up is over because the time to really fight back is now" so Sasuke formed some handsigns.

After Sasuke formed some handsigns Sasuke yelled "Fire style red lion fury" which Sasuke attacked Neji with Fire style red lion fury then Sasuke yelled "Fire style red lion roar" so Sasuke knocked Neji down with fire style red lion roar.

After Sasuke knocked Neji down with fire style red lion roar Sasuke said "Surrender Neji the next jutsu is fire style red lion drill and like the jutsu of the Inazuka clan my jutsu is rather effective against a corrupted Uchiha's sussano" which Neji got up then Neji said "I surrender" then exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan" so the two dojutsu users deactivated their dojutsu.

After the two dojutsu users deactivated their dojutsu Neji went back to his team which Sasuke went back to his own team then exam prompter Hayate said "Kiba Inazuka of the Inazuka clan and Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village come down to the center" then Kiba came down to the center so Yugito came down to the center.

After Yugito came down to the center exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Kiba said "I know of the legends of the tailed beasts and I plan to finally show dogs are better than any cats including the most powerful of the cats" then Yugito replied "If the dog wants to challenge the two tails the dog needs to get a whole lot stronger and only cat your pal can challenge is a cat that lives with your feudal lords wife" so exam prompter Hayate said "The second match of Kiba Inazuka of the Inazuka clan and Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village may now begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Kiba channels some chakra which Kiba got ready to fight then Yugito channels some chakra so Yugito got ready to fight.

After Yugito got ready to fight Yugito went to attack which Yugito yelled "Taijutsu art cat claw frenzy" then Yugito attacked Kiba with Taijutsu art cat claw frenzy so Kiba yelled "Taijutsu art fang over fang".

After Kiba spoke Kiba counter attacked with Taijutsu art fang over fang which Kiba grinned then Kiba said "That was one of my families jutsu and I have not even added an element effect to complete the jutsu" so Yugito replied "You have no idea how strong I am and I can easily summon your partners rival the feudal lord wifes cat".

After Yugito spoke Yugito bit her thumb which Yugito formed some handsigns then Yugito yelled "Summoning jutsu" so Yugito slammed her hand on the ground.

After Yugito slammed her hand on the ground Land of fires feudal lords wifes cat appeared which Yugito pointed to Kiba's dog partner who came down to the center then Yugito said "Show the dog who is stronger and end your rivalry" then Tora hissed at the dog so the dog growled at feudal lords wifes cat Tora.

After the dog growled at feudal lords wifes cat Tora Kiba said "Akamaru Stop the cat from helping and send the message to the most powerful cat alive" which Akamamaru went to attack then Tora went to attack so the two animals clashed paw to claw.


	19. Chapter 19: Chunin exams pt3

Chapter 19: Chunin exams pt3

After the two animals clashed paw to paw Tora defeated Akamaru which Yugito said "Thank you for the help" then Tora went back home so Yugito said "It's now you and me Kiba and unlucky for you I have an even more powerful cat within me".

After Yugito spoke Naruto said "The most powerful cat you speak of is not inside you because it is in the summoning realm of the cats" which Yugito looked at Naruto then Yugito said "I am forever in your light and anything you need come to me" so Naruto grinned.

After Naruto grinned Naruto said "A bowl of ramen would be enough because I am a god of destruction and when there is creation there be destruction" which Yugito looked at Kiba then Yugito focused her chakra so Yugito went to attack.

After Yugito went to attack Yugito formed some handsigns which Yugito yelled "Blue fire style Neko flame drill" then Yugito defeated Kiba with Blue fire style Neko flame drill so exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village".

After Hayate spoke Yugito went back to her team which Kiba went back to his team then exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan vs Kin Tsuchi of the hidden sound village" so the two female ninja came down to the center.

After the two female ninja came down to the center exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you wish to say before the match can begin" which Hinata said "This will be interesting and as Angel of Universe 0 it is my duty to defeat all who dare to follow the will of Orochimaru the summoner of the snakes" then Kin replied "I do not actually like what he does and I will fight to show I am no pawn in the battlefield" so exam prompter Hayate said "Let the match begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Hinata channels some chakra into her eyes which Hinata said "Tenseigan" then Hinata's eyes changed into the Tenseigan so Hinata said "I will use these eyes to defeat you and reverse any damage caused by Orochimaru of the legendary sannin".

After Hinata spoke Hinata channeled some chakra which Hinata got into her Taijutsu stance then Hinata went to attack so Hinata yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams air palm".

After Hinata spoke Hinata attacked Kin with Ninshu eight tri grams air which Hinata dodged Kins senbon then Hinata yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams noble lion strike" so Hinata attacked Kin with Ninshu eight tri grams noble lion strike.

After Hinata attacked Kin with Ninshu eight tri grams noble lion strike Hinata yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams 64 electro jabs" which Hinata attacked Kin with Ninshu eight tri grams 64 electro jabs then Kin tried to move so Kin said "I surrender I can not move".

After Kin spoke Hinata deactivated her Tenseigan which it changed back into the Byakugun then Hinata got out her angel scepter so Hinata points her angel scepter at Kin.

After Hinata pointed her angel scepter at Kin Hinata channeled some Ki into her angel scepter which Hinata said "Angel healing art noble restoration" then Hinata healed Kin with Angel healing art noble restoration so exam prompter Hayate said "The winner of the match Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Kin fled from the hidden leaf village which Hinata went back to her team then exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Zaku of the hidden sound village" so Gaara came down to the center.

After Gaara came down to the center Zaku came down to the center which exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" then Gaara said "I am going to crush you because any who dare follow the will of former hidden leaf village ninja Orochimaru that person shall die by power of sand" so Zaku replied "Nobody disrrspect Lord Orochimaru and anyone who does that person will die".

After Zaku spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Let the match begin" which Gaara channeled some chakra then Gaara got ready to fight so Gaara said "I will crush you and paint the ground red".

After Gaara spoke Gaara went to attack which Gaara formed a handsign then Gaara yelled "Sand style sand bullets" so Gaara attacked Zaku with sand style sand bullets.

After Gaara attacked Zaku with sand style sand bullets Gaara formed another handsign which Gaara yelled "Sand style sand shurikens" then Gaara attacked Zaku with sand style sand bullets so Gaara formed two handsigns.

After Gaara formed two handsigns Gaara yelled "Sand style sand tsunami" which Gaara attacked Zaku with sand style sand tsunami then Gaara said "Time to die scum" so Gaara yelled "Sand coffin".

After Gaara spoke Gaara killed Zaku with sand coffin which exam prompter Hayate said "Winner is Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan" then Gaara went back to his team so Naruto channels some God of destruction Ki.

After Naruto channeled some God of destruction Ki Naruto coats the dead body in God of destruction Ki which Naruto formed a handsign then Naruto yelled "Destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai" so Naruto erased the dead body with destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai.

After Naruto erased the dead body with destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai Naruto said "The dead body is erased and you can continue" which exam prompter Hayate replied "Thank you for clearing the ground" then exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Dosu of the hidden sound village" so Kunkuro came down to the center.

After Kunkuro came down to the center Dosu came down to the center which exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" then Kunkuro said "You are the last person from the hidden sound village and for being a follower of Orochimaru the snake summoner you must be eliminated" so Dosu replied "I will avenge Zaku and for Lord Orochimaru all who oppose him must die".

After Dosu spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Let the match begin" which Kunkuro got out a special puppet then Kunkuro linked his chakra to the puppet so Kunkuro got ready to fight.

After Kunkuro got ready to fight Kunkuro formed a handsign which Kunkuro yelled "Puppet art dance of the bears claw" then Kunkuro attacked Dosu puppet art dance of the bears claw so Kunkuro formed another handsign.

After Kunkuro formed another handsign Kunkuro yelled "Puppet art bear claw slashes" which Kunkuro attacked Dosu with puppet art bear claw slashes then Kunkuro yelled "Puppet art razor bear claw spear" so Kunkuro killed Dosu with puppet art Puppet art razor bear claw spear.


	20. Chapter 20: Chunin exams pt4

Chapter 20: Chunin exams pt4

After Kunkuro killed Dosu with Puppet art razor bear claw spear exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan" which Kunkuro went back to his team then Naruto channeled some god of destruction Ki so Naruto coated the dead body in Hakai.

After Naruto coated the dead body in Hakai Naruto formed a handsign which Naruto yelled "Destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai" then Naruto erased the dead body so Naruto said "Continue the chunin exams".

After Naruto spoke exam prompter said "Next match is Shino Abarame of the Abrame clan vs Yoroi of the hidden sound village" which exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center" then Shino came down to the center so Yoroi came down to the center.

After Yoroi came down to the center exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Shino said "This will be interesting match because the both of us are chakra drainers" then Yoroi replied "Don't be cocky kid I am a team mate of Kabuto and unlike you puny leaf ninja I fight to kill any leaf ninja who dare challenge Lord Orochimaru" so exam prompter Hayate said "Let the match begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Shino got into a fighting stance which Shino said "All ninja who serve hidden leafs own rogue ninja must be contained or slayed" then Shino channeled some chakra so Shino got into a fighting stance.

After Shino got into a fighting stance Shino went to attack which Shino formed some handsigns then Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle spear" so Shino attacked Yoroi with insect jutsu beetle spear.

After Shino attacked Yoroi with insect jutsu beetle spear Shino formed some handsigns which Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle punch" then Shino attacked Yoroi with insect jutsu beetle punch so Shino formed some handsigns.

After Shino formed some handsigns Shino yelled "Insect jutsu big beetle shuriken" which Shino attacked Yoroi with insect jutsu big beetle shuriken then Shino yelled "Insect jutsu great beetle dragon" so Shino defeated Yoroi with insect jutsu great beetle dragon.

After Shino defeated Yoroi with insect jutsu great beetle dragon exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan" which Shino went back to his team then Yoroi was about to escape so Naruto once again channeled some god of destruction Ki.

After Naruto once again channeled some god of destruction Ki Naruto covers Yoroi in Hakai which Naruto formed a handsign then Naruto yelled "Destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai" so Naruto erased Yoroi with destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai.

After Naruto erased Yoroi with destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai Naruto said "Another member of Orochimaru's ninja has been erased" which exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Uzumaki Namikaze clan vs Kabuto Yakushi of the hidden sound village" then Naruto came down to the center so Kabuto came down to the center.

After Kabuto came down to the center exam prompter Hayate asked "Do you have anything to say before the match can begin" which Naruto grinned then Naruto said "I am going to show you why I am Universe 0 god of destruction and lucky for you I will not erase you because when I once again face Orochimaru I will crush him like the weakling he is" so Kabuto replied "Do not be cocky kid I am Lord Orochimaru's right hand man and I am a stronger ninja than you".

After Kabuto spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Let the match begin" which Naruto took his top off then Naruto said "Hinata hold onto this" so Naruto threw his top to Hinata.

After Naruto threw his top to Hinata Naruto powers up which the god of destruction makings appeared on his chest then Naruto got into UzuNami battle stance so Naruto channeled some god of destruction Ki with some chakra.

After Naruto channeled some god of destruction Ki with some chakra Naruto said "This is true might of Universe 0 god of destruction and I will show you why a mortal like Orochimaru does not stand a chance against a god of destruction like me" which Naruto went to attack then Naruto yelled "Destroyer art Distructo disk" so Naruto attacked Kabuto with destroyer art Distructo disk.

After Naruto attacked Kabuto with destroyer art Distructo disk Naruto yelled "Destroyer art MinaKushi Kamehameha" which Naruto attacked Kabuto with Destroyer art MinaKushi Kamehameha then Naruto yelled "Destroyer art ramenball" so Naruto attacked Kabuto with destroyer art ramenball.

After Naruto attacked Kabuto with destroyer art ramenball Naruto yelled "Destroyer art Ramen beam canon" which Naruto defeated Kabuto with Destroyer art Ramen beam canon then exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Naruto said "Kabuto tell your boss Orochimaru that the Universe 0 god of destruction will show him no mercy if he ever dares to challenge me to a fight".

After Naruto spoke Kabuto fled to Orochimaru which Naruto powered down then Naruto went back to his team so Hinata gave Naruto his shirt.

After Hinata gave Naruto his shirt which Naruto put his top back on then Naruto said "The trap is set and that mortal Orochimaru will face true might of Universe 0 God of destruction" so Hinata replied "That is excellent because when he makes his move he will be erased like the parasite he is".

After Hinata spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan vs Ino Yamanka of the Yamanka clan" which Sasuke went to Sakura then Sasuke said "As Universe 0 Supreme Kai I wish you good luck and if you wish to someday have a relationship with me I request you leave the life of a fangirl because to be Uchiha you must fight with honor" so Sakura replied "I thank you for the support and do not worry if we end up facing each other in the next round I will show you I am worthy to be your future wife".

After Sakura spoke the two female ninja came down to the center which exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" then Sakura said "This is the day I finally win because when we usually face each other we usually come to a draw" so Ino replied "Do not get cocky Sakura I am an heiress and it will not be easy to defeat me".

After Ino spoke the two Kunoichi channeled some chakra which the two kunoichi got into their Taijutsu stance then Sakura went to attack so Sakura yelled "Taijutsu art Monkey tail strike".


	21. Chapter 21: Chunin exams pt5

Chapter 21: Chunin exams pt5

After Sakura spoke Sakura attacked Ino with Taijutsu art Monkey tail strike which Sakura yelled "Taijutsu art Cherry blossom strike" then Sakura attacked Ino with Taijutsu art Cherry blossom strike so Sakura yelled "Taijutsu art Cherry blossom kick".

After Sakura spoke Sakura attacked Ino with Taijutsu art Cherry blossom kick which Sakura got ready to finish the fight then Sakura said "Surrender because this next attack is known as Taijutsu art Cherry blossom Mansenko" so Ino replied "Ref I surrender".

After Ino spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan" which Ino went back to her team then Sakura went back to her own team so exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan vs Darui of the hidden cloud village".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Shikamaru came down to the center which Darui came down to the center then exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Shikamaru said "It is such a drag my opponent has the same IQ as me".

After Shikamaru spoke Darui said "This will be an interesting challenge and it is a drab that I find out who is the smartest of us two" which exam prompter Hayate said "Let the match begin" then Shikamaru Nara channeled some chakra so Darui channeled some chakra.

After Darui channeled some chakra Darui went to attack which Darui formed two handsigns then Darui yelled "Black lightning style black lightning hawk jutsu" so Darui attacked Shikamaru with Black lightning style black lightning hawk jutsu.

After Darui attacked Shikamaru with Black lightning style black lightning hawk jutsu Darui formed three handsigns which Darui yelled "Black lightning style black lightning missle jutsu" then Darui attacked Shikamaru with Black lightning style black lightning missle jutsu so Darui formed some handsigns.

After Darui formed some handsigns Darui yelled "Black lightning style black lightning panther jutsu" which Darui attacked Shikamaru with black lightning style black lightning panther then Darui formed some handsigns so Darui yelled "Black lightning style black lightning dragon jutsu".

After Darui spoke Darui defeated Shikamaru with Black lightning style black lightning dragon jutsu which exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Darui of the hidden cloud village" then Darui went back to his team so Shikamaru went back to his own team.

After Shikamaru went back to his own team exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Sai of the hidden leaf village vs Karui of the hidden cloud village" which exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center" then Sai came down to the center so Karui came down to the center.

After Karui came down to the center exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Sai said "This will be interesting because I never faced a female in a match before" then Karui replied "I do not care who your boss is and the only reason why I am here is to defeat you in a match" so exam prompter Hayate said "The match of Sai of the hidden leaf village and Karui of the hidden cloud village may now begin".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Sai channeled some chakra which Karui channeled some chakra then Sai got ready to fight so Karui got ready to fight.

After Karui got ready to fight Karui went to attack which Karui formed some handsigns then Karui yelled "Lightning style jutsu electro ball jutsu" so Karui attacked Sai with lightning style Electro ball jutsu.

After Karui attacked Sai with lightning style Electro ball jutsu Karui formed some handsigns which Karui yelled "Lightning style electro falcon jutsu" then Karui attacked Sai with lightning style electro falcon jutsu so Karui got out her sword.

After Karui got out her sword Karui channeled some chakra through her sword which Karui went to attack then Karui yelled"Lightning style electro sword strike jutsu" so Karui defeated Sai with lightning style electro sword strike jutsu.

After Karui defeated Sai with lightning style electro sword strike jutsu exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Karui of the hidden cloud village" which Karui went to her tean then Sai went back to his team so exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Fu of the hidden waterfall village vs TenTen of the hidden leaf village".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center" which the two kunoichi came down to the center then exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Fu said "This will be a little challenging because a ninja tool using kunoichi is fast".

After Fu spoke TenTen said "This will be tough because I am facing soneone who is like a member of the Abrame clan" which exam prompter Hayate said "The match of Fu of the hidden waterfall village vs TenTen of the hidden leaf village may now begin" then Fu channeled some chakra so Fu formed a handsign.

After Fu formed a handsign Fu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle drill" which Fu attacked TenTen with insect jutsu beetle drill then Fu formed two handsigns so Fu yelled "Insect jutsu missle".

After Fu spoke Fu attacked TenTen with insect jutsu beetle missle which Fu formed some handsigns then Fu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle boulder" so Fu attacked TenTen with Insect jutsu beetle boulder.

After Fu attacked TenTen with Insect jutsu beetle boulder Fu formed some handsigns which Fu yelled "Insect jutsu Beetle tailed beast Chomei" then Fu defeated TenTen with Insect jutsu Beetle tailed beast Chomei so exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Fu of the hidden waterfall village".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Fu went back to her team which TenTen went back to her own team then exam prompter Hayate said "Next match is Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village vs Kurotsuchi of the hidden rock village" so exam prompter Hayate said "Come down to the center".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Rock Lee came down to the center which Kurotsuchi came down to the center then exam prompter Hayate asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Rock Lee said "This will be an interesting match and with the power of youth I will only use Taijutsu to win the match".

After Rock Lee spoke Kurotsuchi said "I am granddaughter of the Tsuchikage and I will not make it easy for a leaf ninja to win the match" which exam prompter Hayate said "The match of Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village vs Kurotsuchi of the hidden rock village may now begin" then Rock Lee channeled some chakra so Rock Lee went to attack.


	22. Chapter 22: Chunin exams pt6

Chapter 22: Chunin exams pt6

After Rock Lee went to attack Rock Lee yelled "Taijutsu art Leaf Hurricaine" which Rock Lee attacked Kurotsuchi with Taijutsu art leaf hurricaine then Rock Lee yelled "Taijutsu art leaf whirlwind" so Rock Lee attacked Kurotsuchi with Taijutsu art leaf whirlwind.

After Rock Lee attacked Kurotsuchi with Taijutsu art leaf whirlwind Rock Lee got into his Taijutsu stance which Rock Lee yelled "First gate open" then Rock Lee powered up with energy of the first gate so Rock Lee went to attack.

After Rock Lee went to attack Rock Lee yelled "Taijutsu art primary lotus" which Rock Lee attacked Kurotsuchi with Taijutsu art Primary lotus then Rock Lee yelled "Taijutsu art howling youth" so Rock Lee defeated Kurotsuchi with Taijutsu art howling youth.

After Rock Lee defeated Kurotsuchi with Taijutsu art howling youth Rock Lee powered down which Rock Lee helped Kurotsuchi up then Kurotsuchi said "I surrender and that fight was OK" so exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Rock Lee helped Kurotsuchi walk to her team which Rock Lee went back to his team then exam prompter Hayate said "That is end of this Chunin exams part 3 and in two days time at Chunin exams arena is Chunin exams part 4" then Naruto jumped down to the center with Hinata so Sasuke jumped down to the center.

After Sasuke jumped down to the center Hinata got out her angel scepter which Hinata channeled some chakra with her angel Ki into her angel scepter then Hinata activated her angel scepter so Hinata double tapped the ground with her angel scepter.

After Hinata double tapped the ground with her angel scepter five members of Team Universe 0 appeared from their training ground which Naruto carefully threw exam prompter Hayate to the teams then Naruto channeled some chakra with God of destruction Ki so Naruto said "Teams of the hidden villages I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Universe 0 god of destruction and these five warriors next to my two team mates is known as Team Universe 0".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "As you know Naruto is Universe 0 God of destruction I am Universe 0 Angel and Sasuke is The Supreme Kai of Universe 0" which Sasuke said "The three of us dare any of the ten Jonin to test their skills against The five members of Team Universe 0" then Ten Jonin rank ninja looked at the ten members of Universe 0 so Kakashi said "The ten of us would not mind testing our skills against the five members of your elite team".

After Kakashi spoke Naruto grinned which Naruto said "I was hoping that you accept because all five members of our team is strong enough to give a tailed beast a good fight" then Naruto said "I will let Hinata explain the rules of the ten exabition matches and I will let Sasuke tell you what the ten exabition matches are" so Hinata said "The rules is simple your not allowed to kill your opponent and the only way to win is if your opponent is defeated or your opponent says I surrender".

Aftee Hinata spoke Sasuke said "The exabition matches are Maito Gai of the hidden leaf village vs Raditz of Planet Vegeta, Tarble of Planet Vegeta vs Asuma Saratobi of the Saratobi clan, Tampourine of Planet Namek vs Kakashi Hatake, Roshi of the hidden rock village vs Majinn Blue of Team Universe 0, Cooler of Team Universe 0 vs Killer Bee of hidden cloud village and Guardian of Team Universe 0 vs Zabuza Mamochi of the hidden mist village" which Sasuke jumped back to his seat then Hinata jumped back to her seat so Naruto said "The first exabition match is Maito Gai of the hidden leaf village vs Raditz of Planet Vegeta".

After Naruto spoke the four members of Universe 0 went up to their position which Maito Gai came down to the center then Naruto said "Is there anything you like to say before the exabition match begin" so Raditz used his scouter to scan Maito Gai's power level.

After Raditz used his scouter to scan Maito Gai's power level Raditz said "Your power level is impressive for a non Saiyan and My brother Kakarot who is known as Goku is one of the strongest of us Saiyans" which Maito Gai replied "You are mighty skilled for a fighter and I am one of the ninja who is only able to use Taijutsu" then Naruto said "Let the exabition match of Raditz of Planet Vegeta vs Maito Gai of the hidden leaf village" so Naruto stepped back.

After Naruto stepped back Raditz said "I will let you unleash your power before I show you why I am member of Team Universe 0" which Maito Gai replied "That is highly youthful of you and I will show you power of the inner gates" then Maito Gai got into Goken Taijutsu stance so Maito Gai channeled some chakra.

After Maito Gai channeled some chakra Maito Gai yelled "Three inner gates open" which Maito Gai opened three of the eight inner gates then Maito Gai powered up with energy of three inner gates so Maito Gai said "I am ready and with three of the eight inner gates opened my skills powered up by three of the eight gates".

After Maito Gai spoke Raditz touched his scouter to scan Maito Gai's power level which Raditz said "I can tell that your power is greater by three of the eight gates and I would not be able to truly test my skills like this meaning tine I show you the power of a Super Saiyan" then Raditz unleashed his Ki so Raditz went Super Saiyan.

After Raditz went Super Saiyan Raditz said "This is power of Super Saiyan and like my brother who defeated Frieza the big brother of my teammate Cooler I will truly be able to give a fighter like you a good fight" which Maito Gai went to attack then Raditz went to attack so Maito Gai yelled "Taijutsu art Supreme leaf hurricaine".

After Maito Gai spoke Maito Gai went to attack Raditz with Taijutsu art Supreme leaf hurricaine which Raditz blocked the attack then Raditz yelled "Orion combo" so Raditz attacked Maito Gai with Orion combo.

After Raditz attacked Maito Gai with Orion combo Raditz yelled "Eagle kick" which Raditz attacked with Eagle kick then Raditz powers up an attack so Raditz said "Here is something my brother Goku who is actually named Kakarot learned".

After Raditz spoke Raditz yelled "Kamehameha" which Raditz defeated Maito Gai with Kamehameha then Naruto said "Winner of exabition match Raditz of planet Vegeta" so Raditz used his Ki to heal Maito Gai.


	23. Chapter 23: Team Universe 0

Chapter 23: Team Universe 0

After Raditz used his Ki to heal Maito Gai Raditz went to his team which Maito Gai went to his own team then Naruto said "I believe that was enough demostration of my teams power" so Hinata jumped down to the center with five members of Team Universe 0.

After Hinata jumped down to the center with five members of Team Universe 0 which Sasuke jumped down to the center then Naruto said "Hinata time to find the five remaining warriors of Team Universe 0" so Hinata got out her Angel scepter.

After Hinata got out her Angel scepter Hinata channeled some chakra with some angel Ki through her Angel scepter which Hinata tapped the ground with her Angel scepter then Team Universe 0 teleported to ruins of Uzushiogakure so Naruto said "We need five more warriors and I do not know who we could recruit to join Team Universe 0".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "I have an idea who could join our team" which Naruto asked "Who could join our team" then Hinata said "Show me who you have in mind" so Hinata used her Angel scepter to show Naruto a video of a Saiyan named Broly.

After Hinata used her Angel scepter to show Naruto a video of a Saiyan named Broly Naruto was impressed which Naruto asked "What about the other four warriors" then Hinata used her Angel scepter to show Naruto a video of the other four warriors so Naruto asked "Who are those four warriors".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "The first of the four warriors is a warrior known as Kid Buu who I believe is related to Universe 7s Buu, The second warrior is nicknamed Number 19 who is a Majinn type Android, The third warrior is nicknamed Android 20 who is a Namekian type Android and The last warrior is Captain Ginyu" which Naruto asked "Where are the five warriors located" then Hinata replied "Ginyu is in home of infinite losers, the two Androids are locked in a lab, Broly is in a planet known as Vamparike and Kid Buu is in Home of Infinite losers" so Naruto said "Lets gather the five remaining warriors".

After Naruto spoke Hinata used her Angel scepter which Team Universe 0 teleported to the lab where the two Androids are hiding then Naruto channeled some chakra so Naruto sent a chakra pulse to find the two androids.

After Naruto sent a chakra pulse to find the two androids Naruto found the two Androids which Naruto said "Android 19 and 20 I like you to join Team Universe 0 for an important tournament" then the two Anroids teleported to Naruto so Android 19 asked "What is this important tournament and who is the one who is calling this important tournament".

After Android 19 spoke Naruto said "It is called Tournament of power and the one who announced the tournament of power is known as Zeno the Onmi king" which Android 20 asked "What is the tournament of power" then Naruto explained everything about tournament of power so Android 20 said "We are willing to join your team because it be perfect chance to test our skills against our two sibblings".

After Android 20 spoke Hinata tapped the ground with her Angel staff which Team Universe 0 teleported to Broly then Naruto stepped in so Naruto said "Broly my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I have an offer that I am sure that you will like".

After Naruto spoke Broly asked "What is this offer" which Naruto said "My offer is if you join my Team I will help you control the power that you have and you will be able to demostrate your skills against others who have the same power that you have" then Broly looked at Hinata so Broly asked "Show me someone who has the same power as me".

After Hinata shows Broly a video of Universe 6 Saiyan named Kale which Broly said "That female would make a perfect opponent for me and I desire to fight a God of destruction named Beerus" then Naruto asked "What is your answer" so Broly replied "You can count on me to join Team Universe 0 and I will make you proud".

After Broly spoke Hinata tapped the ground which Team Universe 0 teleported into home of Infinite losers then Team Universe 0 approached the two warriors so Naruto said "Kid Buu and Captain Ginyu my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Universe 0 God of destruction".

After Naruto spoke Kid Buu asked "What do you want from Ginyu and me" which Naruto said "I would like the two of you to join my team for an important tournament known as Tournament of power" then Ginyu asked "What is the Tournament of power" so Naruto replied "Tournament of power is a tournament where ten members of each Universe compete for ability to make a wish from something known as the Super Dragon balls".

After Naruto spoke Ginyu asked "what will happen to the teams who lose" which Naruto replied "If a team do not win the team along with their universe will get erased by Zeno the Onmi king" then Ginyu asked "Would that allow me to revive my team the Ginyu force" so Naruto replied "That is correct and there is a chance you get to fight your former boss the tyrant named Frieza".

After Naruto spoke Ginyu grinned which Ginyu said "I will gladly join your team and if I end up facing my former boss I am going to show how strong I truly am" then Naruto asked "What about you Kid Buu" so Kid Buu replied "I want to face the one fighter known as Buu and prove I am the better Buu than Buu of Team Universe 7".

After Kid Buu spoke Naruto said "The Buu who is known as Majinn Buu of Universe 7 make an interesting opponent and if you join my team you can make a wish from Super Dragon balls to gain ability of Majinn Buu's battle form Super Buu" which Kid Buu grinned then Kid Buu said "Buu join you and show other Buu I am the strongest Buu" then Naruto said "Sasuke and Hinata our team is now complete" so Hinata replied "That is wonderful news Naruto we can finally prepare to join the Tournament of power".

After Hinata spoke Sasuke said "Your Shadow clone could take the ten members of Team Universe 0 to the Hyperbolic time chamber for three years training and if Akatsuki make a move I can use my Angel scepter to summon them" which Naruto said "Excellent idea Hinata" then Naruto channeled some chakra with some God of destruction Ki so Naruto formed a two handed handsign.


	24. Chapter 24: Chunin exams pt7

Chapter 24: Chunin exams pt7

After Naruto formed a two handed handsign Naruto yelled "Multi Shadow clone jutsu" which a group of Naruto shadow clones appeared then Team Universe 7 teleports to the Hyperbolic time chamber so each member of Team Universe 0 trained with a Shadow clone within three year limit.

After each member of Team Universe 0 trained with a Shadow clone within three year limit Naruto shadow clones dispelled which Naruto said "I am proud that each of you surpassed your previous limit and unlocked your species hidden abilities" then Raditz replied "We are greatful for the training Lord Naruto and thanks to your training I could defeat my little brother Kakarot" so Naruto said "If you wish to test your skills I will take you to Universe 7 to test your skills against their ten fighters".

After Naruto spoke Cooler said "That would be an excellent chance to show my brother that he can not defeat me as I am the strongest of our race" which Naruto said "Hinata time to get back to the hidden leaf village" then Hinata replied "OK Naruto" so Hinata got out her angel scepter.

After Hinata got out her angel scepter Hinata channeled some chakra with some angel ki through her angel scepter which Hinata activated her angel scepter then Hinata tapped the ground so Team Universe 0 teleported to training ground six.

After Team Universe 0 teleported to training ground six Team Universe 0 went out of training ground six which Team Universe 0 went to the chunin exams arena then Team Universe 0 entered the chunin exams arena so Team Universe 0 sat down.

After Team Universe 0 sat down the others arrived which Exam prompter Gekko arrived then Exam prompter Gekko said "Welcome to the third part of the chunin exams and here it will be like the second part of the chunin exams meaning it will be one on one matches" so Exam prompter Gekko said "The matches will be Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village, Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan vs Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan, Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan vs Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan, Darui of the hidden cloud village vs Karui of the hidden cloud village and Fu of the hidden waterfall village vs Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village".

After Exam prompter Gekko spoke Exam prompter Gekko said "The first match be Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village" which Exam prompter Gekko said "Come down to the center Sasuke and Yugito Nii" then Sasuke jumped down to the center of the arena so Yugito came down to the center of the arena.

After Yugito came down to the center of the arena Exam prompter Gekko asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Sasuke said "I know supreme aunt Matatabi is there and tell her that the decedent of Indra risen to level of supreme Kai" then Yugito replied "I am curious how skilled a family relative of my resident is and Matatabi who is known as Nibi heard the message" so Exam Prompter Gekko said "Let the match of Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud village begin".

After Exam prompter Gekko spoke Sasuke channeled some chakra with some Supreme Kai Ki which Yugito channeled some chakra then the two got ready to fight so Yugito scanned Sasuke.

After Yugito scanned Sasuke Yugito thought _"I never heard of Surpreme Kai before and my opponent is a user of the Sharingan" _which Matatabi replied **"I will not be helping because the user of the Sharingan is decedent of my sharingan using brother Indra Otsutsuki and tell young Sasuke if he wins this match I will allow him to sign my summoning contract" **then Yugito thought _"I will pass on the message and I will not make it easy for the Uchiha" _so Yugito said "Sasuke my resident Matatabi says if you win Matatabi will allow you to sign her summoning contract".

After Yugito spoke Sasuke channeled some chakra with some Ki into his eyes which Sasuke said "Sharingan" then Sasuke activated his sharingan so Sasuke said "I am the Supreme Kai of Universe 0 and thanks to being a Surpreme Kai I have gained sncestor Hagoromo's Creation of all things meaning I have power to create Ancestor Hagoromo's signature weapon from same material Ancestor Shinju created".

After Sasuke spoke Sasuke channeled a bit more chakra with a bit more supreme Kai Ki which Sasuke said "Mangekyou Sharingan" then Sasuke's sharingan changed into Mangekyou sharingan so Sasuke said "Now that I am ready I will not only defeat you I will pass supreme Aunt Matatabi's test to be her species summoner".

After Sasuke spoke Yugito said "Oh this is going to be interesting" which Yugito went to attack then Sasuke went to attack so Sasuke formed some handsigns.

After Sasuke formed some handsigns Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" which Sasuke attacked Yugito with fire style fireball jutsu then Sasuke channeled some chakra with some Supreme Kai Ki so Sasuke said "Supreme Kai art creation of all things".

After Sasuke spoke Sasuke used Supreme Kai art creation of all things to create Path of the six sages special sword Sasuke grabbed the sword Sasuke recreated with Supreme Kai art creation of all things which Sasuke channeled some chakra with Supreme Kai Ki through the sword then Sasuke got into his families Kenjutsu stance so Sasuke said "I hope you know how to use a blade because this is a recreated copy of the real sword Ancestor Hagormo created with the gift Ancestor Shinju gave him".

After Sasuke spoke Sasuke went to attack which Sasuke yelled "Kenjutsu art white dragon dance" then Sasuke attacked Yugito with Kenjutsu art white lion dance so Sasuke said "This Kenjutsu dance was named after supreme aunt Matatabi's title".

After Sasuke spoke Sasuke yelled "Kenjutsu art white fire Nibi dance" which Sasuke attacked Yugito with Kenjutsu art white fire Nibi dance then Sasuke yelled "Kenjutsu art white fire Pheonix dance" so Sasuke attacked Yugito with Kenjutsu art white fire Pheonix dance.

After Sasuke attacked Yugito with Kenjutsu art white fire Pheonix dance Sasuke yelled "Kenjutsu art Indra sword dance" which Sasuke attacked Yugito with Kenjutsu art Indra sword dance then Sasuke asked "Is that enough for Supreme Aunt Matatabi allow me to sign her species summoning contract" so Yugito replied "I believe it is enough and I surrender".

After Yugito spoke Yugito touched Sasuke which Matatabi linked some chakra with Sasuke then Sasuke yelled "Supreme Kai art creation of all things" so Sasuke made Matatabi's summoning contract appear onto his hand.


	25. Chapter 25: Chunin exams pt8

Chapter 25: Chunin exams pt8

After Sasuke made Matatabi's summoning contract appear in his hand with Supreme Kai art creation of all things Exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan" which Sasuke went back to his team then Yugito went back to her team so Exam prompter Gekko said "Next match is Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan vs Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan".

After Gekko spoke Hinata floated down to the center of the arena which Gaara came down to the center of the arena then Exam prompter Gekko asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Hinata said "This will be interesting because I sense my tailed beast cousin Shukaku and I sense that you have hidden abilities that could get unlocked".

After Hinata spoke Gaara said "It is interesting you knew my residents true name and your theory me having hidden abilities that could be unlocked is true but how could my hidden abilities be unlocked" which Hinata got out her angel scepter then Hinata channeled some chakra with some Ki through her angel scepter so Hinata aimed her angel scepter at Gaara.

After Hinata aimed her angel scepter at Gaara Hinata shot a small bit of energy into Gaara which Hinata unlocked the hidden abilities within Gaara then Hinata placed her angel scepter back on her back so Hinata said "I unlocked your hidden abilities and when you return to the hidden sand village have cousin Shukaku teach you how to use your hidden abilities".

After Hinata spoke exam prompter Gekko said "Let the match of Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan vs Gaara Sabuko of the Sabuko clan begin" which Hinata got into her families Taijutsu stance then Hinata said "Why don't you test your unlocked hidden abilities and I will let you know what you need to do to improve" so Gaara channeled some chakra.

After Gaara channeled some chakra Gaara got into his Taijutsu stance which Gaara thought _"My opponent is Hinata Hyuuga and she will not take it easy on me even when my hidden abilities was unlocked" _then Shukaku replied **"That human is one of Uncle Hamura's relative and she is indeed related to you since she is my cousin but there is some jutsu I have for you to use" **so Shukaku sent some jutsu into his mind.

After Shukaku sent some jutsu into his mind Gaara thought _"Once we get home I want to learn some new jutsu because I plan to surpass my father and become the fifth Kazekage" _which Shukaku replied **"There are some jutsu's I plan to teach you and be warned the training I have planned for you it will be something no Kazekage ever dared to try" **then Gaara formed some handsigns so Gaara yelled "Sand style Tanuki hunters jutsu".

After Gaara spoke Gaara attacks Hinata with sand style Tanuko hunters jutsu which Hinata yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams angelic rotation" then Hinata protects herself with Ninshu eight tri grams angelic rotation so Hinata said "That was an impressive jutsu and I think I will show you why I am Angel of universe 0".

After Hinata spoke Hinata said "Byakugun" which Hinata activated her byakugun then Hinata went to attack then Hinata yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams 64 lightning jabs" so Hinata attacked Gaara with Ninshu eight tri grams 64 lightning jabs.

After Hinata attacked Gaara with Ninshu eight tri grams 64 lightning jabs Hinata yelled "Ninshu eight tri grams air palm" which Hinata attacked Gaara with Ninshu eight tri grams air palm then Gaara said "I surrender" so exam prompter Gekko said "The winner of the match Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke exam prompter Gekko said "Next match is Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan" which exam prompter Gekko said "Come down to the center of the arena" then Kunkuro came down to the center of the arena so Shino came down to the center of the arena.

After Shino came down to the center of the arena exam prompter Gekko asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Kunkuro said "This will be touch because I usually use the two puppets by Sasori of the red sands but I am going to use something special" then Shino replied "I do not knpw what puppet you plan to use and it will be interesting to see how I stack against fellow insect user Fuu" so exam prompter Gekko said "The match of Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan vs Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan begin".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke Kunkuro unseals a puppet which Kunkuro connects some chakra strings to the puppet then Shino channeled some chakra through his body so Shino calls some insects out of his coat.

After Shino calls some insects out of his coat Shino got into his families Taijutsu which Shino went to attack then Shino formed some handsigns so Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle ball".

After Shino spoke Shino attacked Kunkuro with insect jutsu beetle ball which Shino formed some handsigns then Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle spear" so Shino attacked Kunkuro with Insect jutsu beetle spear.

After Shino attacked Kunkuro with Insect jutsu beetle spear Shino formed some handsigns which Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle hammer" then Shino attacked Kunkuro with Insect jutsu beetle hammer so Shino formed some handsigns.

After Shino formed some handsigns Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle dragon" which Shino defeated Kunkuro with Insect jutsu beetle dragon then exam prompter Gekko said "The winner of the match Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan" so Shino went back to his team.

After Shino went back to his team Kunkuro went back to his own team which exam prompter Gekko said "Next match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan vs Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan" then exam prompter Gekko said "Come down to the center of the arena" so Naruto comes down to the center of the arena.

After Naruto comes down to the center of the arena Sakura came down to the center of the arena which exam prompter Gekko asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" then Naruto said "This will be an interesting match because being a god destruction I have power to erase anything including Hyuuga clsns Caged bird seals and Orochimaru's curse seals" so Sakura replied "This will be tough because facing a god of destruction is going to be one difficult match".


	26. Chapter 26: Chunin exams pt9

Chapter 26: Chunin exams pt9

After Sakura spoke exam prompter Gekko said "The match of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the god of destruction vs Sakura Haruno of the hidden leaf village begin" which Naruto saw Sakura go into a Taijutsu stance then Naruto channeled some chakra with some Ki so Naruto got into his families Taijutsu stance.

After Naruto got into his families Taijutsu stance Naruto went to attack Sakura which Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art Spinning kick" then Naruto attacked Sakura with Taijutsu art spinning kick so Naruto said "I know you have some skills hidden and I sense that you have what is known ad the inner soul".

After Naruto spoke Sakura asked "How did you know I have an inner soul" which Naruto replied "My skills as a god of destruction allows me to sense a hidden power and I can teach you to awaken the hidden power that reside in your DNA" then Sakura went on one knee so Sakura said "Please teach me how to awaken the hidden power within my DNA".

After Sakura spoke Naruto said "Very well I will teach you how to unlock the hidden power within your DNA" which Sakura got up then Naruto said "To unlock the hidden power within your DNA is that you close your eyes and search for the power that is basicly the same as chakra" so Sakura closed her eyes.

After Sakura closed her eyes Sakura searched the energy that has the same feeling as her chakra which Naruto asked "Did you find the power that feels like chakra" then Sakura replied "I found this energy that has the same feeling as my chakra" so Naruto said "Connect with the power that has the same feeling as your chakra".

After Naruto spoke Sakura connected her hidden power which Naruto said "Unleash the hidden power and I will see what has awakened" then Sakura channeled some chakra with her hidden power so Sakura unleashed some chakra with her hidden power.

After Sakura unleashed some chakra with her hidden power a monkey tail sprouted out of her lower area which Naruto said "Sakura it appears you are part of an alien race known as a Saiyan and according to my knowledge the Saiyan race you are from is known as a Majestic Saiyan from the planet Sadala" then Sakura felt shocked that she was a part Majestic Saiyan so Naruto said "If you surrender I will have my two Saiyan warriors teach you how to use the energy known as Ki and they might teach you some moves".

After Naruto spoke Sakura said "Ref I surrender because now that I have unlocked my majestic Saiyan heritage I will order my parents to reveal what they hid from me" which exam prompter Gekko said "Winner is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the god of destruction" then Naruto went back to his team so Sakura went back to her team.

After Sakura went back to her team exam prompter Gekko said "Next match is Darui of the hidden cloud village vs Karui of the hidden cloud village" which exam prompter Gekko said "Come down to the center" then the two hidden cloud village came down to the center so exam prompter Gekko asked "Is there anything that you want to say before the match can begin".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke Darui said "We both know each others moves and the two of us both been trained by Killer Bee sensei" which Karui replied "That much is true and I know that you might become the next Raikage and as for me that Akamichi is mighty impressive for a big body type ninja" then exam prompter Gekko said "The match of Darui of the hidden cloud village vs Karui of the hidden cloud village may now begin" so the two hidden cloud village ninja channeled some chakra.

After the two hidden cloud village ninja channeled some chakra the two hidden cloud village ninja went into their Taijutsu stance which the two hidden cloud village ninja went to attack then Darui formed some handsigns so Darui yelled "Lightning style black lightning arrow".

After Darui spoke Darui attacked Karui with lightning style black lightning arrow which Darui formed some handsigns then Darui yelled "Lightning style black lightning falcon" so Darui attacked Karui with lightning style black lightning falcon.

After Darui attacked Karui with lightning style black lightning falcon Darui formed some handsigns which Darui yelled "Lightning style black lightning ball" then Darui attacked Karui with lightning style black lightning ball so Darui formed some handsigns.

After Darui formed some handsigns Darui yelled "Lightning style black lightning dragon" which Darui defeated Karui with lightning style black lightning dragon then exam prompter Gekko said "The winner of the match Darui of the hidden cloud village" so the two hidden cloud village went back to their team.

After the two hidden cloud village went back to their team exam prompter Gekko said "Next match is Fu of the hidden waterfall village vs Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village" which exam prompter Gekko said "Come down to the center of the arena" then Fu of the waterfall came down to the center of the arena so Rock Lee came down to the center of the arena.

After Rock Lee came down to the center of the arena exam prompter Gekko asked "Is there anything you to say before the match can begin" which Fu said "I can tell you are a Taijutsu skilled ninja and normally I would use my insect jutsu and I guess I will use some Taijutsu moves that I am working on" then Rock Lee said "With power of youth I will do my best to win because facing a member of Naruto's warriors makes my power of youth burn to a whole new level of pride" so exam prompter Gekko said Let the match of Fu of the hidden waterfall village vs Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village begin".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke exam prompter Fu went to attack which Rock Lee went to attack then Rock Lee yelled "Taijutsu art leaf hurricaine" then Rock Lee attacked Fu with Taijutsu art leaf hurricaine so Rock Lee yelled "Taijutsu art leaf whirlwind".

After Rock Lee spoke Rock Lee attacked Fu with Taijutsu art leaf whirlwind which Fu said "That was mighty impressive and time I introduce power of my friend" then Fu thought _"Chomei I need a little help because the Taijutsu user is a little stronger than I knew" _so Chomei replied **"I will help and becareful the Taijutsu user has the ability to use the eight inner gates"**.


	27. Chapter 27: Majestic Saiyan legacy

Chapter 27: Majestic Saiyan legacy

After Chomei spoke Comei sent a bit of chakra through Fuu which Fuu said "I suggest you open at least two gates because I plan to defeat you in order to test my skills against a fellow insect using ninja" then Rock Lee replied "Very well lets see how strong you are" so Rock Lee got into a stance.

After Rock Lee got into a stance Rock Lee said "Gate one open and gate 2 open" which Rock Lee opened his two inner gates then Rock Lee powered up so Rock Lee got back into his Taijutsu stance.

After Rock Lee got back into his Taijutsu stance Rock Lee went to attack which Fuu went to counter attack then Fuu yelled "Taijutsu art dragon drill kick" so Fuu attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art dragon drill kick.

After Fuu attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art dragon drill kick Fuu yelled "Taijutsu art strike of thousand insects" which Fuu attacked Rock Lee with Taijutsu art strike of thousand insects then Fuu yelled "Taijutsu art Orion combo" so Fuu defeated Rock Lee with Taijutsu art Orion combo.

After Fuu defeated Rock Lee with Taijutsu art Orion combo exam prompter Hayate said "Winner of the match Fuu of the waterfall" which Fuu powered down then Fuu went back to her team so Rock Lee closed his two inner gates.

After ock Lee closed his two inner gates Rock Lee powered down which Rock Lee went back to his team then exam prompter Gekko said "That is end of chunin exams part 4 and in two days time is the fifth part of the Chunin exams" so exam prompter Gekko said "The matches will be Shino Abarame of the Abarame clan vs Fuu of the hidden waterfall village, Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan will face the winner of the previous Chunin exams Iwatsuchi of the hidden rock village".

After exam prompter Gekko spoke the teams went home which Hinata got out her angel scepter then Hinata channeled some chakra with some angel Ki so Hinata channeled some chakra with some Ki through her angel scepter.

After Hinata channeled some chakra with some Ki through her angel scepter Hinata tapped the ground with her angel scepter which the trio teleported to their team then the trio saw Raditz teach Sakura some Ki attack so the trio watched Tarble teach Sakura some Ki attacks.

After the trio watched Tarble teach Sakura some Ki attacks Naruto said "You have done well learning from two Saiyan warriors and if you wish to learn why your majestic Saiyan heritage was hidden we will need to go to your place" which Sakura replied "It be a pleasure" then Team Universe 0 channeled some chakra with some Ki so Team Universe 0 followed Sakura to the Haruno house" so Sakura unlocked the door.

After Sakura unlocked the door Sakura opened the door which Sakura entered the Haruno house then Team Universe 0 entered the Haruno house so Sakura closed the door.

After Sakura closed the door Team Universe 0 followed Sakura to the living room which they all entered the living room then Sakura looked at her parents so Sakura said "I have something I like to ask you and I suggest that you tell me the truth because if you do not I will ask that you get erased for the disrespect you have been giving Naruto".

After Sakura spoke Kizashi asked "What is it that you want to ask us" which Sakura demanded "How long did you know I am sonething known as a Majestic Saiyan" then Kizashi said "You are a majestic Saiyan from my side of the family and unlike other Saiyans we are from the planet Sadala plus we majestic Saiyans actually do have the surname Haruno while your mothers original surname is unknown" so Tarble said "What part of the Majestic Saiyan are you from".

After Tarble spoke Kizashi said "We are the from the royal branch of the Majestic Saiyans and if my home planet was not destroyed by a powerful enemy would have been king of the Majestic Saiyans" which Naruto said "I believe your home planet might not really be destroyed by a god of destruction because Hinata here has power to locate Planet Sadala" then Kizashi asked "Could you see if my home planet is in good condition" so Hinata replied "I can do that and if I am unable to that our Supreme Kai can recreate Planet Sadala".

After Hinata spoke Hinata looks at her angel scepter which Hinata scanned the universe for Planet Sadala then Hinata said "Planet Sadala is still exsists and if you want you can return to your home planet" so Kizashi looked at his wife Mebuki.

After Kizashi looked at his wife Mebuki Kizashi asked "Would you like to come to my home planet" which Mebuki replied "I never really been to another planet before and it be nice to get away from the suffering of the elemental nations" then Naruto said "You should know if you place a Saiyan mate mark on your wife she will be transformed into a Majestic Saiyan like you" so Kizashi replied "I did not know that and now I do it help to restore my race".

After Kizashi spoke Hinata said "I suggest that you start packing your stuff into scrolls and we will collect you tomorrow morning" which Hinata used her angel scepter to teleport then Team Universe 0 teleported to their training area so Naruto asked "Would you like me to walk you home".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "Yes please" which Naruto followed Hinata to the Hyuuga estate then Hinata said "Thank you for walking me home" so Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips.

After Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips which Hinata looked at the door then Hinata unlocked the door so Hinata opened the door.

After Hinata opened the door Hinata entered the Hyuuga estate which Hinata closed the door then Hinata locked the door so Naruto turned around.

After Naruto turned Naruto flew to the Namikaze estate which Naruto lands on the ground then Naruto unlocked the door so Naruto opened the door.

After Naruto opened the door Naruto entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so Naruto went to the kitchen.

After Naruto went to the kitchen Naruto entered the kitchen which Naruto had something to eat then Naruto had something to drink so Naruto had a wash.


	28. Chapter 28: Universe 0 Sakura

Chapter 28: Universe 0 Sakura

After Naruto had a wash Naruto cleaned his teeth which Naruto smiled then Naruto went out of the kitchen so Naruto went to the bedroom.

After Naruto went to the bedroom Naruto entered the bedroom which Naruto took his clothes off then Naruto got into bed so Naruto closed his eyes.

After Naruto closed his eyes Naruto entered the dreamscape which Naruto appeared in the dreamscape then Naruto noticed he was with his team so Naruto said "The tournament of power is getting closer and the other universe teams will do whatever they can to defeat us in order for their universe to have a little more time to protect their own universe".

After Naruto spoke Raditz asked "Have you heard anything about Universe 7s team" which Naruto said "The only thing I learned your brother and Vegeta gained a level known as Super Saiyan blue" then Tarble replied "Super Saiyan blue is a a level higher than Super Saiyan 4 and only level I know that rivals Super Saiyan blue is a level known as Super Saiyan aqua" so Raditz said "There is a level known as Super Saiyan white and Super Saiyan white is basicly ultra instinct fused with Super Saiyan 3 but rivals Super Saiyan Rose".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto noticed Hinata was in his room then Naruto got out of bed so Naruto got his clothes on.

After Naruto got his clothes on Naruto looked at Hinata which Naruto said "I did not expect you to be here" then Hinata replied "I came here to live with you and I already put my stuff away into their chosen spots" so Naruto said "I guess that be fine because I would have offered you move in with me sometime in the future".

After Naruto spoke the couple went out of the bedroom which the couple went to the kitchen then the couple entered the kitchen so the couple had something to eat.

20 minutes later the couple had something to drink which the couple had a wash then the couple cleaned their teeth so the couple went out of the kitchen.

After the couple went out of the kitchen the couple went to the door which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so the couple went out of the Namikaze estate.

5 minutes later Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then the couple went to meet up with Sasuke so the couple waits for Sasuke.

15 minutes later Sasuke arrived which Naruto asked "Did something happen to Cells brother Goldenshine" then Sasuke replied "Goldenshine was attacked by an unknown assasin and he was completely erased like he no longer exsists" so Hinata said "We need a replacement for Cells brother Goldenshine and Sakura appears to be strong enough to join our team".

After Hinata spoke the trio channeled some chakra with some Ki which the trio flew to their team then Naruto approached Sakura so Naruto said "I would like to offer you to join our team for a highly important event".

After Naruto spoke Sakura asked "What is this highly important event" which Naruto said "The highly important event is known as Tournament of power and the team who wins the tournament not only they will not be erased one person gets to make a wish from the Super Dragonballs" then Sakura replied "For the chance to protect my home I'll gladly accept your offer" so Naruto said "Excellent because by the time we finished training you each of you will be able to give your opponents a good fight with only 25 percent chance that you might get defeated".

5 hours later the team finished their training which Sakura shown Naruto her majestic Super Saiyan blue form then Naruto said "That is mighty impressive Sakura you managed to reach your species Super Saiyan blue form" so Sakura replied "I am glad you believe that because I am interesting to see how powerful the other universe teams are".

3 hours later Hinata got out her angel scepter which Hinata channeled some chakra with some angel ki through her angel scepter then Hinata tapped the ground with her angel scepter so the trio teleported to Zeno the onmi kings throne room.

After the trio teleported to Zeno the onmi kings throne room Naruto stept in which Naruto said "Lord Zeno the Onmi king our team Universe 0 is ready for the tournament of power and at the moment there is something known as the chunin exams going on in our home village the hidden leaf village called Konoha" then Zeno replied "That is fine I will have my angel the grand priest send each team a message when the tournament of power begins" so the trio teleported back to the hidden leaf village.

After the trio teleported back to the hidden leaf village Sasuke flew back to the Uchiha estate which Naruto said "Lets go home Hinata my angel" then Hinata replied "Yes Naruto my god of destruction" so the couple went back to the Namikaze estate.

25 minutes later the couple arrived at the Namikaze estate which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so the couple entered the Namikaze estate.

After the couple entered the Namikaze estate Naruto closed the door which Naruto locked the door then the couple went to the kitchen so the couple entered the kitchen.

After the couple entered the kitchen the couple had something to eat which the couple had something to drink then the couple had a wash so the couple cleaned their teeth.

5 minutes later the couple went out of the kitchen which the couple went to the bedroom then the couple entered the bedroom so the couple took their clothes off.

After the couple took their clothes off Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips then the couple got into bed so the couple relaxed.

5 minutes later the couple closed their eyes which the couple entered a shared dreamscape then the couple appeared in the shared dreamscape so the couple noticed they was on Planet Sadala of the Majestic Saiyans.

After the couple noticed they was on Planet Sadala of the Majestic Saiyans Naruto said "This planet looks mighty impressive and it's beauty is astonishing" which Hinata replied "I agree and I sense that Sakura is waiting for us at the castle door" then the couple channeled some chakra with some Ki so the couple flew to the Majestic Saiyan castle door.

After the couple flew to the Majestic Saiyan castle door which Sakura said "Welcome to Majestic Saiyan kingdom and my newly restored home" then Naruto asked "How is it possible your planet was fully restored" so Sakura replied "It was fully restored thanks to the Namekian dragonballs".


	29. Chapter 29: Chunin exams pt10

Chapter 29: Chunin exams pt10

On the next day the couple woke up which the couple got out of bed then the couple got their clothes on so the couple went out of the bedroom.

3 minutes later the couple went to the bathroom which the couple entered the bathroom then the couple took their clothes off so the couple went in the shower.

3 minutes later the couple had a shower which the couple went out of the shower then the couple dried themself up so the couple put their clothes back on.

After the couple put their clothes back on the couple went out of the bathroom which the couple went to the kitchen then the couple entered the kitchen so the couple had something to eat.

After the couple had something to eat the couple had something to drink which the couple had a wash then the couple cleaned their teeth so the couple smiled.

3 minutes later the Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips which Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips then the couple went out of the kitchen so the couple went to the door.

After the couple went to the door Naruto unlocked the door which Naruto opened the door then the couple went out of the Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door.

After Naruto closed the door Naruto locked the door which the couple went to their team then Sasuke arrived so Team Universe 0 met up with the trio's sensei.

25 minutes later Team Universe 0 followed the trio's sensei to the chunin exams arena which they entered the chunin exams arena then Team Universe 0 went to their spot so exam prompter Yugao arrived.

After exam prompter Yugao arrived exam prompter Yugao said "Welcome to the fourth round of the chunin exams where the people who wins the exam gets listed for the fifth round of the chunin exams" which exam prompter Yugao said "The final matches is Shino Abarame of the Abarame clan vs Fuu of the hidden waterfall village, Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan vs Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan will face the winner of the previous Chunin exams Iwatsuchi of the hidden rock village" then exam prompter Yugao said "Come down to the center of the arena" so the two insect users came down to the center of the chunin exams arena.

After the two insect users came down to the center of the chunin exams arena exam prompter Yugao asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" which Shino said "This will be an interesting match the both of us are insect users and I sense you carry the rarest of all insect the seven tailed beast Shichibi" then Fuu replied "It is true I am a jinchuuriki of Chomei Otsutsuki the seven tailed beast and I can tell your insects would never attack Chomei as she is classed the god of all insects" so Chomei said **"That human would make a fine mate for you and my chakra does not do any harm to a member of the Abrame clan"**.

After Chomei spoke Fuu thought _"That may be true he would make an excellent mate I want to see who out of us is the better insect using ninja" _which exam prompter Yugao said "Let the match of Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan begin" then the two insect using ninja channeled some chakra so the insect using ninja got into their taijutsu stance.

After the insect using ninja got into their taijutsu stance the insect using ninja started to clash Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move which Fuu formed some handsigns then Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle punch" so Shino formed some handsigns.

After Shino formed some handsigns Shino yelled "Insect jutsu beetle jab" which Shino clashed Fuu's beetle punch with beetle jab then Shino said "This will be tough the both of us are equally strong and equally skilled" so Fuu replied "You would be correct and usually we are both equally strong but lets see how you handle me when I call upon the chakra of Chomei Otsutsuki".

After Fuu spoke Fuu thought _"Chomei I need some chakra because it is time to truly test his skills" _which Chomei replied **"I will only lend you my shroud because you are not ready to learn how to use my chakra" **then Chomei channeled a small amount of chakra into Fuu so Fuu powered up with Chomei's chakra shroud.

After Fuu powered up with Chomei's chakra shroud Fuu went to attack which Fuu formed some handsign then Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle ball" so Fuu attacked Shino with Insect jutsu beetle ball.

After Fuu attacked Shino with Insect jutsu beetle ball Fuu formed some handsigns which Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle palm" then Fuu attacked Shino with Insect jutsu beetle palm so Fuu formed some handsigns.

After Fuu spoke Fuu yelled "Insect jutsu beetle hurricaine" which Fuu defeated Shino with Insect jutsu beetle hurricaine then Fuu channeled some of her chakra with some of Chomei Otsutsuki's chakra so Fuu carefully bit Shino's neck.

After Fuu carefully bit Shino's neck Fuu injected some of her chakra with some of Chomei Otsutsuki's chakra which Fuu stepled back then Fuu saw a mate mark appear on Shino's neck so exam prompter Yugao said "The winner of the match Fuu of the hidden waterfall village".

After Yugao spoke Fuu powered down which Fuu carried Shino to his team which Fuu carefully placed Shino down then Fuu said "Shino's body is going to go through a slight shift and I will be back with my team until the chunin exams is over" so Fuu went back to her team.

After Fuu went back to her team exam prompter Yugao said "Next match is Rock Lee of the hidden leaf village vs Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan" which the two ninja came down to the center of the arena then Yugao asked "Is there anything you want to say before the match can begin" so Rock Lee said "My opponent should have been Fuu of the hidden waterfall village while your opponent should have been Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan but it appears the two matches was altered for some reason".

Aftee Rock Lee spoke Kunkuro said "That is true and to be honest I do not care why the matches was altered because I will test my Taijutsu puppet that I made to face Taijutsu based opponents" which exam prompter Yugao said "The match of Rock Lee of the hidden Leaf village and Kunkuro Sabuko of the Sabuko clan begin" then Kunkuro got out his Taijutsu puppet so Kunkuro channeled some chakra.


	30. Chapter 30: Universe 0 vs Otogakure pt1

Chapter 30: Universe 0 vs Otogakure

As Kunkuro was about to perform a jutsu there was an explosion which the disguised kage laughed then Third hokage Huruzen asked "What do you find funny about that explosion" so the disguised kage said "Hurizen sensei what I find funny about that explosion is simple I am going to begin my attack".

After the disguised kage spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "Orochimaru I had a feeling you will be back for some rotten desire" which Naruto noticed the disguised anbu removed their disguise to reveal they was actually Orochimaru's elite 5 then Hinata looked at the ten warriors so Naruto said "Raditz, Tarble, Cooler, Broly and Tampourine the five of you follow me while the rest of you help the hidden leaf village ninja defeat the hidden sound village ninja".

After Naruto spoke the five warriors followed Naruto to the barrier which Naruto channeled some chakra with some god of destruction Ki then Naruto formed a chakra enfused Hakai ball so Naruto yelled "Destroyer art Kyuubi Hakai".

After Naruto spoke Naruto destroyed a part of the barrier which the six entered the barrier then Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I suggest you get to somewhere safe proberly with your anbu because this is not a fight I like you to be in" so Third hokage Hurizen replied "Alright Naruto I trust you and I wish you good luck".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen fled to help his anbu which Naruto said "Now that Lord hokage Hurizen is safe lets have our six on six battle" then Raditz looked at Sound five member Jirobo so Raditz said "I am going to enjoy crushing a weakling like you".

After Raditz spoke Jirobo said "Din't get cocky with me boy I will kill you for interfering with Lord Orochimaru" which Tarble looked at Sakon then Tarble said "I suggest you leave because you do not stand a chance against me a Prince of Saiyans" so Sakon replied "You weakling are the one who don't stand a chance against me and my brother Ukon".

After Sakon spoke Broly looked at Kidomaru which Broly said "I would rather destroy that weakling who Raditz will fight and I will simply show you why I am the legendary Super Saiyan" then Kidomaru said "You will die for intetupting Lord Orochimaru's plan and your body will be a wonderful gift to Lord Orochimaru" so Cooler looked at Tayuya.

After Cooler looked at Tayuya Cooler said "You will be an easy opponent to defeat and my skills are greater than my brother Frieza" which Tayuya replied "I do not give a crap what you say because you will die for interupting Lord Orochimaru's plan" then Tampourine looked at Kimimaro so Tampourine said "You will not stand a chance against me a member of the Namekian race and I will show you that all who serve your boss will die".

After Tampourine spoke Kimimaro said "I will show you no mercy and my skills as a member of the Kayuya clan are stronger than your skills as a member of the Namekian race" which Naruto said "My five warriors to defeat your sound 5 and we shall finish our fight that we had in the forest of death but I warn you waste my time I will erase you from exsistance" then Orochimaru replied "Once your five warriors is dead I will make use of their bodies to finally gain immortality" so Naruto's five warriors got ready to fight Orochimaru's sound 6.

5 minutes later Raditz stepped in which Jirobo stepped in then they channeled their respective energy so the duo started clashing Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move.

After the duo started clashing Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move Jirobo said "I am going to kill you and all your friends for interfering with Lord Orichimaru's plan" which Jirobo activated curse mark level two then Jirobo powered up with the second level curse mark so Raditz laughed.

After Raditz laughed Raditz said "To think a weakling like you powered up well I might as well do the same" which Raditz focused his Ki then Raditz roared so Raditz went Super Saiyan.

After Raditz went Super Saiyan Raditz said "Behold the power of Super Saiyan and see why you do not stand a chance against me" which Raditz got into his fighting stance then Raditz yelled "Double Sundae" so Raditz attacked Jirobo with double soundae.

After Raditz attacked Jirobo with double soundae Raditz yelled "Solarflare" which Raditz used Solarflare to blind Jirobo then Raditz said "Here is a little something my brother Kakarot learned" so Raditz starts to prepare a Kamehame-Ha.

5 minutes later Raditz formed a Kamehame-Ha which Raditz said "It's over your finished" then Raditz yelled "Ka me ha me HA" so Raditz obliverated Jirobo with Kamehame-Ha.

After Raditz obliverated Jirobo with Kamehame-Ha Raditz powered down which Raditz stepped back then Tarble stepped in so Sakon stepped in with his brother.

After Sakon stepped in with his brother Ukon Tarble closed his eyes which Tarble connected his Ki to his brothers Ki then Tarble thought _"Vegeta can you here me" _so Vegeta asked "Tarble is that you".

After Vegeta spoke Tarble thought _"That is right and brother I need you to come to my location"_ which Vegeta said "I will be right there" then Tarble saw his brother appear so Tarble said "I will take on Sakon and you can have his brother Ukon".

After Tarble spoke Vegeta said "That is fine with me lets show these two weakling that we the two Prince of all Saiyans why we are decedent of the Super Saiyan god" which the two brothers got ready to fight then the two saiyan brothers started to clash with the hidden sound village ninja so the four clashed Taijutsu to taijutsu.

5 minutes later Sakon said "Time to show you why you weaklings do not stand a chance against me" which Sakon activated Curse mark level two then Sakon powered up with curse mark level two so Sakon said "Now witness my power and die".

After Sakon spoke Tarble laughed which Tarble said "That power is weak compared to might of a Super Saiyan and you do not stand a chance against me a prince of all Saiyans" then Tarble focused his Ki so Tarble proudly roared.

After Tarble proudly roared Tarble transformed into a Super Saiyan which Tarble said "This is power of Super Saiyan and it will be the last you ever see" then Tarble got into his fighting stance so Tarble went to attack.

After Tarble went to attack Tarble said "Here is a move I learned from my brother" which Tarble yelled "Galick gun" then Tarble blasted Sakon with Galic gun so Tarble yelled "Big bang attack".


	31. Chapter 31: Universe 0 vs Otogakure pt2

Chapter 31: Universe 0 vs Otogakure pt2

After Table spoke Sakon with big bang attack which Sakon activated his curse mark then Sakon powered up by the curse mark so Sakon said "Lets see you try defeat me now I am powered up".

After Sakon spoke Tarble laughed which Tarble said "That is nothing compared to my power and I will show you power of a Super Saiyan" then Tarble focuses his Ki so Tarble proudly roars.

After Tarble proudly roared Tarble managed to enter Super Saiyan 2 which Tarble said "This is Super Saiyan 2 Tarble and now you will fear me as I am a prince of Saiyans" then Tarble goes into his fighting stance so Tarble went to attack.

After Tarble went to attack Tarble blasted a Ki shot at Sakon Tarble yelled "solarflare" which Tarble used solarflare to blind Sakon then Tarble said "This is an attack I learned from my teacher Nappa" so Tarble got ready to send Sakon to home of infinite losers.

After Tarble got ready to send Sakon to home of infinite losers Tarble yelled "Hurricaine of devastation" which Tarble obliverated Sakon with Hurricaine of devastation then Tarble said "Enemy sent to home of infinite losers" so Tarble powered down.

After Tarble powered down Tarble stepped back which Vegeta stepped in then Vegeta said "My brother defeated your brother and now you will face me a prince of all Saiyans" so Ukon replied "Don't get cocky with me kid I will avenge my brother and show you no mercy".

After Ukon spoke Ukon got ready to fight which Vegeta got ready to fight then the two channeled their energy so the two started to clash Taijutsu to Taijutsu.

After the two started to clash Taijutsu to Taijutsu Ukon said "I think I have seen enough and now I will show you the power of Lord Orochimaru" which Ukon activated his curse seal then Ukon powered up by the curse seal so Ukon said "Now I will show you why your skills are weak against the power of the curse seal".

After Ukon spoke Vegeta laughed which Vegeta said "That silly seal is nothing compared to the power of a Super Saiyan" then Vegeta looked at Tarble so Vegeta said "Brother when the day that the tournament of power happens this is what you will be up against".

After Vegeta spoke Vegeta looked at Ukon which Vegeta focused his Ki then Vegeta entered Super Saiyan blue so Vegeta said "This is power of Super Saiyan blue and when I use this power I am nearly strong as great ancestor the original Super Saiyan god".

After Vegeta spoke Vegeta got into his fighting stance which Vegeta went to attack then Vegeta yelled "Big bang attack" so Vegeta attacked Ukon with Big bang attack.

After Vegeta attacked Ukon with Big bang attack Vegeta yelled "Galick gun" which Vegeta attacked Ukon with Galick gun then Vegeta yelled "Saiyan tail spin" so Vegeta attacked Ukon with Saiyan tail spin.

After Vegeta attacked Ukon with Saiyan tail spin Vegeta yelled "Solarflare" which Vegeta blinded Ukon with Solarflare then Vegeta said "Brother lets finish this one together with fathers Ki attack the Final flash" so Tarble replied "I agree brother and I plan to awaken a power that rivals Super Saiyan blue".

After Tarble spoke Tarble re entered Super Saiyan 2 which the two brothers got ready to use their finishing move then the two brothers yelled "Final Flash" so the two brothers sent Ukon to home of infinite losers with Final flash.

After the two brothers sent Ukon to home of infinite losers with Final flash the two brothers powered down which the two brothers stepped back then the two brothers looked at each other so Tarble said "Thank you for the help".

After Tarble spoke Vegeta said "You welcome and I suggest when you have time get back to training since when the tournament of power begins I will defeat you" which Vegeta used instant transmission to teleport back home then Tampourine stepped in so Tampourine said "There is only you three left and you a female who use puppet like jutsu is weak against me a Namekian of excellent skills".

After Tampourine spoke Tayuya said "I will show you who is weak you green freak" which the two channeled their energy then the two got into their fighting stance so the two went to attack.

After the two went to attack the two started to clash Taijutsu to Taijutsu which Tayuya said "Do you see that green freak I am not the one who is weak" then Tampourine laughed so Tampourine said "That was utterly ineffective and your attacks did not even bruise me".

After Tampourine spoke Tayuya activated her curse seal which Tayuya powered up by the curse mark then Tayuya said "Lets see you try defeat me now I activated the power of the curse mark" so Tampourine grinned.

After Tampourine grinned Tampourine said "That weak power up is nothing compared to my power and I will show you how weak you are compared to me" which Tampourine focused his Ki then Tampourine transformed so Tampourine said "This is power of Super Namekian 3 and with this power you will face my wrath".

After Tampourine spoke Tampourine went to attack which Tampourine attacked Tayuya with a Ki shot then Tampourine yelled "Mansenko" so Tampourine attacked Tampourine with Mansenko.

After Tampourine attacked Tampourine with Mansenko Tampourine yelled "Hellzone granade" which Tampourine attacked with Hellzone granade then Tampourine said "This ends now and I will end it with my brothers own signature move" so Tampourine yelled "Special beam cannon".

After Tampourine spoke Tampourine sent Tayuya to home of infinite losers with Special beam cannon which Tampourine powered down then Tampourine stepped back so Cooler stepped in.

After Cooler stepped in Cooler said "There is only you two left and believe me non of you two stand a chance against me" which Kidomaru replied "Don't get cocky with me freak I will destroy you for lord Orochimaru" then Cooler said "Why don't you try defeat me weakling" so the two channeled their energy.

After the two channeled their energy the two got into their fighting stance which the two went to attack then the two clashed Taijutsu to Taijutsu so the two stared at each other with the desire to kill their opponent.

After the two stared at each other with the desire to kill their opponent the two once again clashed Taijutsu to Taijutsu which Kidomaru said "I have seen enough and now I will show you how strong I am" then Kidomaru activated his curse seal so Kidomaru powered up by the curse seal.


	32. Chapter 32: Universe 0 vs Otogakure pt3

Chapter 32: Universe 0 vs Otogakure pt3

After Kidomaru powered up by the curse seal Cooler said "That is nothing and now you will witness true power" which Cooler focused his Ki then Cooler roared then Cooler entered his golden form so Cooler said "This is Golden Cooler and now I suggest you fight with all your might or I will destroy you".

After Cooler spoke the two fighters clashed Taijutst to Taijutsu which Cooler said "I am impressed you managed to catch up but now it is time for you to die" then Cooler yelled "Death lasers" so Cooler attacked Kidomaru with death lasers.

After Cooler attacked Kidomaru with death lasers Cooler yelled "Tail smash" which Cooler attacked Kidomaru with tail smash then Cooler yelled "Death ball" so Cooler attacked Kidomaru with death ball.

After Cooler attacked Kidomaru with death ball Cooler said "Die" which Cooler yelled "Nova ball" then Cooler destroyed Kidomaru with Nova ball so Cooler powered down.

After Cooler powered down Naruto raised at the heart of the barrier which Naruto channeled some chakra with some god of destruction Ki then Naruto yelled "God of destruction art Hakai" so Naruto erased the barrier with God of destruction art.

After Naruto erased the barrier with God of destruction art Naruto used Sealing jutsu four point barrier to make a barrier of his own which Naruto said "Now Orochimaru it is down to you and me but I warn you if you try use forbidden jutsu reanimation I will counter with that jutsu's twin" then Orochimaru replied "Very well lets see how strong you are" so Orochimaru channeled some chakra.

After Orochimaru channeled some chakra Naruto channeled some chakra with some god of destruction Ki which the two ninja got into their Taijutsu stance then the two ninja got ready to fight so the two ninja clashed Taijutsu to Taijutsu.

After the two ninja clashed Taijutsu to Taijutsu Orochimaru said "Your skills is impressive but you are nothing compared to me" which Raditz said "Lord Naruto alone you are strong but together we can become something even stronger" then Naruto replied "Excellent idea" so the two got ready to perform the fusion.

5 minutes later the duo yelled "Fusion-Ha" which the duo performed the fusion then the duo used fusion to become a warrior named Radiuto so Orochimaru asked "Who are you".

After Orochimaru spoke Radiuto said "We are Radiuto a fusion of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Raditz" which Radiuto said "I suggest that you fight with your full might because I will be the fusion to destroy you" then Radiuto channeled some chakra with some Saiyan Ki mixed with God of destruction so Radiuto focused some chakra with some Saiyan Ki mixed with God of destruction.

After Radiuto focused some chakra with some Saiyan Ki mixed with God of destruction Radiuto powered up to Super Saiyan which Radiuto said "This is power of Super Saiyan and it be the last you ever seen" then Radiuto yelled "Galick Sunday" so Radiuto attacked Orochimaru with Galick Sunday.

After Radiuto attacked Orochimaru with Galick Sunday Radiuto yelled "Saturday Flash" which Radiuto attacked Orochimaru with Saturday Flash then Radiuto yelled "Hakai rasengan canon" so Radiuto completely erased Orochimaru with Hakai rasengan canon.

After Radiuto completely erased Orochimaru with Hakai rasengan canon Radiuto powered down which Radiuto defused then Naruto said "Orochimaru of the legendary Sanin erased" so Team Universe 0 went to the Third hokage.

30 minutes later Team Universe 0 arrived which Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen your former student Orochimaru has been erased meaning he can no longer do any harm" then Third hokage Hurizen replied "All thirteen of you come to my office tomorrow and three of you will be given a real good promotion" so Naruto said "We will gladly see you tomorrow Lord hokage Hurizen"

After Naruto spoke the ten warriors went back to base which Sasuke went home then the couple felt proud that Orochimaru has been erased so the couple went to the Namikaze estate.

25 minutes later the couple arrived which Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so the couple entered the Namikaze estate.

After the couple entered the Namikaze estate which Naruto closed the door then Naruto locked the door so the couple went to the kitchen.

After the couple went to the kitchen the couple entered the kitchen which the couple had something to eat then the couple had something to drink so the couple went out of the kitchen.

After the couple went out of the kitchen the couple went to the bathroom which the couple entered the bathroom then the couple had a wash so the couple cleaned their teeth.

5 minutes later the couple smiled which the couple went out of the bathroom then the couple went to the bedroom so the couple entered the bedroom.

After the couple entered the bedroom the couple took their clothes off which Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips then Naruto kissed Hinata in the lips so the couple got into bed.

After the couple got into bed the couple relaxed which the couple closed their eyes then the couple entered the dreamscape so the couple appeared in the dreamscape.

After the couple appeared in the dreamscape the couple noticed they was in an arena with their entire team which Zeno the Omni king said "All Universe teams welcome to the battle arena within the place known as the void and here ten warriors from each Universe's team will fight for the prize of one wish from the Super Dragonball while the teams who do not win they minus the angels will be erased with their universe" then Naruto said "We wish you good luck and if your lucky you may get the chance to fight your brother or friend to see who out of you is the superior fighter" so Hinata said "They will not take it easy on you and you must fight your best to stop our universe from being erased".

After Hinata spoke Raditz said "Do not worry I have a little suprise for my brother Kakarot and my nephew Gohan when I test their skills in battle" which Tarble said "I agree with Raditz I will test big brothers skills and once the tournament of power is over you can use the wish to bring back every universe that was erased" then Tampourine said "I will use my skills to test my brother Piccolo and see who out of us is the strongest Namekian alive" so Cooler said "I will defeat my brother Frieza and show him that I am the Superior fighter of our race".


End file.
